Brillo
by Mei80
Summary: Una noche es suficiente. HouseCameron, muy shipper. Completo.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Ella sabía que una tras otra iban pasando las oportunidades de conseguirlo. Habían pasado meses desde aquella cita, desde los Monster Trucks y desde que ella le dijera que estaba contenta por él porque era un ser humano, con sentimientos. Poco a poco sus esperanzas se habían ido esfumando y cada día veía más lejos conseguir aquello de lo que estaba tan segura unos meses atrás. Él no la quería. Le había costado tiempo entenderlo, pero ahora veía claro que él no guardaba ningún sentimiento hacia ella, por esa razón aquella noche no se sentía con ganas de pasarlo bien.

El salón de reuniones del hospital estaba abarrotado, Cameron pensó en la hipocresía de la gente, cómo acudían a un acto para recaudar dinero una vez al año y con eso todo estaba hecho. Nadie de los que estaba allí se preocupaba por lo que verdaderamente pasaba en un hospital y eso la hacía sentir mal. Repasó una por una todas las mesas observando las caras de sus compañeros y sus parejas. Se estremeció al contemplar la felicidad de otros y la relación que les unía. Ella siempre había sido muy poco diestra en las relaciones humanas, siempre había dado demasiado por los demás, pero quizá no lo correcto. Año tras año su vida social y sentimental se había ido resintiendo hasta llegar a un punto máximo donde ella se dio por vencida. Continuó escrutinando las sillas y posó los ojos varias veces en las mismas personas, intentando ver más allá de lo que simulaban. Sus ojos se entrecerraron y ensombrecieron al mismo tiempo cuando llegaron a la mesa donde se sentaban House y Wilson. Pensó, mientras su mirada saltaba de un hombre a otro, cómo podían ser tan distintos y acomodarse tan bien uno al otro. Sin duda, ella prefería a House por su carácter duro; él siempre le había infundido la seguridad que ella necesitaba, era el tronco al que aferrarse cuando tenía miedo y no sabía qué hacer. Era más que un mentor, era un hombre con el que se sentía extrañamente protegida, a pesar de que él la rechazaba.

Continuó mirándoles unos instantes sin darse cuenta de que se encontraba en medio del salón, atendiendo a una imagen que más parecía situarse en el infinito que dentro del espacio en el que ella misma estaba. Sintió cómo una mano caliente le acariciaba el codo y le decía y voz baja:

- ¿Me concede este baile, señorita?- la voz de Chase sonaba amable y amistosa. La miró con la sonrisa con la que siempre lo hacía, a pesar de que Cameron hacía tiempo que ya no la contemplaba.

- Sí. Por supuesto, Dr. Chase.

Los dos comenzaron a bailar acompasadamente, siguiendo el lento ritmo de la música. En pocos minutos se habían perdido entre la gente.

En una mesa atrás en el salón Wilson miraba a su amigo con curiosidad, hacía un rato que no hablaba y su mirada estaba perdida. Tosió ligeramente y le habló, quizá sin esperar respuesta.

- Se están divirtiendo.

House no contestó, pero Wilson pudo ver cómo su mano agarraba con más fuerza el bastón y las uñas de la mano que tenía sobre la mesa rascaban con fuerza el mantel. Wilson sabía que había metido el dedo en la llaga, con frecuencia se había preguntado qué pasaba con House y qué le pasaba con Cameron. Conocía a su amigo lo suficiente para saber que se sentía atraído por ella; quizá no la quería, pero no era sólo una persona más trabajando para él.

Con valentía, Wilson se propuso continuar con su plan, quería que reaccionara, hacerle ver la realidad. Por ello articuló las palabras que creyó más acertadas en aquel momento.

- Yo lo haría. Lo está pidiendo. ¿Por qué no lo iba a hacer él?

House apretó aún más si cabe su mano y fijó su mirada en ella, estaba abrazada a Chase y reía con algo que él le decía al oído. Pudo incluso sentir la respiración caliente de ella junto a su oído. No pudo evitar pensar en qué estaría diciéndole para que ella actuara así. Él nunca había conseguido hacer reír de esa manera a Allison Cameron. House sintió la ira crecer en su interior cuando ella se acercó al oído de él y le respondió; los dos rieron y él pudo ver cómo Chase la agarraba con más fuerza mientras que algo moría en el interior de House. Ella parecía muy contenta en brazos del rubio y, como le había dicho Wilson, algo brillaba en sus ojos. Quizá estaría mejor con Chase, le daba lo que él no podía darle. Ella le pedía a Chase lo que él le había negado durante tanto tiempo. ¿Cómo no negar lo que no puedes dar?

- Déjame en paz- contestó de malas maneras House mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la barra de bar.

Wilson suspiró profundamente. Ya no sabía qué hacer para que House espabilara. Y lo peor de todo era que no se daba cuenta de que en cualquier momento podía perderla para siempre. Ella no iba a esperarle para toda la eternidad, cualquier día encontraría a alguien que la hiciera olvidar.

Cuatro whiskies después Wilson apareció en la barra y se acercó a su amigo, poniéndole la mano en el hombro le dijo con la suavidad que le caracterizaba:

- Foreman y yo nos vamos. ¿Vienes?

House no contestó pero su mirada perdida en el fondo del vaso fue suficiente para que su amigo entendiera que no pensaba moverse de allí en algunas horas, no hasta que hubiera olvidado todo lo que pretendía olvidar. Wilson se alejó y salió por la puerta junto a Foreman y la novia de éste.

Notó una cálida presencia a su lado mientras el camarero le servía otro whisky en el vaso. Pudo adivinar, sin ni siquiera mirar al lado, que era ella. Su presencia nunca pasaba inadvertida para él, siempre sabía cuándo estaba en una habitación, había desarrollado un sexto sentido.

- ¿Y tu rubio¿Te lo ha robado algún apuesto médico?- se burló él sin ni siquiera mirarla a la cara. No se atrevía a hacerlo después de lo que había hecho aquella noche.

- Le han llamado por teléfono. Tardará un rato.

Él tomó un sorbo de su bebida y ni siquiera reparó en que ella lo miraba fijamente.

- ¿Por qué lo haces, House¿Por qué te haces daño una y otra vez?- su voz, un hilo de voz, sonó segura pero débil. Nunca había creido atreverse a preguntarle algo tan personal.

- Déjame en paz. ¡Vaya, eres a la segunda persona a la que se lo digo hoy¿Será que quiero que me dejéis en paz?- le dijo a ella mientras la miraba.

Cameron suspiró y pidió un whisky al camarero. Si House no tenía nada que hacer y ella tampoco no había nada de malo en quedarse con él. Ella sabía que el silencio de él significaba que estaba pensando, siempre se abstraía y se mantenía sin hablar cuando pensaba.

- ¿Quieres pasear?- le preguntó él tajante, otra vez sin mirarla a los ojos.

- Hace frío fuera... es invierno.- Se excusó.

- No tengo más vida que este jodido hospital. ¿Quieres pasear? No saldremos de aquí.- él repasaba el filo del vaso con sus dedos mientras esperaba respuesta.

- Chase...- comenzó a decir ella.

- ¿Has venido con él?

Ella negó ligeramente con la cabeza y él lo vio a pesar de no mirarla.

- Entonces que se joda- levantó ligeramente su cuerpo de la barra y, cogiendo su bastón le hizo un gesto a ella para que le siguiera. En poco tiempo estaban fuera del salón paseando por uno de los pasillos del sótano del hospital. House no decía nada, únicamente se limitaba a andar. Ella sabía que lo que necesitaba era compañía y que, aún sin decirlo, le agradecía que estuviera allí.

- House¿a dónde vamos?- preguntó ella con curiosidad y parándole al agarrar su brazo.

- Sigue andando, Cameron.

Ella continuó andando sin esperar ninguna otra explicación. Recorrieron pasillos, cogieron ascensores, subieron y bajaron plantas y por fin se encontraron justo delante de la puerta de Diagnósticos. Aquella noche la zona parecía abandonada. Todo estaba oscuro y frío, Cameron tiritó ligeramente y miró a los lados, no podía avista sentir miedo ante lo que contemplaba. Los hospitales de noche siempre le habían parecido desangelados y tétricos; se acercó ligeramente a House mientras él abría la puerta de su departamento y sintió que él permanecía insensible. No movió ni un dedo, no notó que él se relajara ni se tensara. No notó nada. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al mezclar ambas sensaciones, un hospital vacío y un jefe borracho y en actitud extraña no era lo que más le apetecía para una noche.

Los dos entraron en el departamento, ella antes que él, y encendió las luces. Se adelantó unos pasos y sintió que su pulso se aceleraba cuando vio que la oscuridad había vuelto a la oficina. Se giró y vio los dedos de House sobre los interruptores. También pudo ver cómo él cerraba todas las persianas para que cubrieran las paredes de cristal.

- Siéntate- le dijo lentamente- Quiero compañía.

Ella se sentó con cuidado en el pequeño sillón que él tenía en el despacho. Él, por otro lado, fue hasta su mesa y se sentó en su silla. Sacó una botella del archivador bajo su mesa y la abrió mientras la miraba de arriba a abajo en medio de la penumbra. La luz de la luna iluminaba ligeramente la sala y podían verse las caras casi perfectamente.

- ¿Gustas?- ella negó con la cabeza mientras veía cómo él bebía de la botella a morro.- Ya que no quieres... ¿no te importará que no use vaso, verdad?- ella se estremeció al sentir el sarcasmo en su voz. Sabía que él estaba dolido, sabía que ella había tenido algo que ver, ella siempre tenía algo que ver.

Lo miró durante minutos, mientras él acariciaba la botella de whisky con los dedos. Únicamente había dado un primer trago, hacía rato que ya no bebía, sólo la miraba. Ella se había quitado los zapatos y reposaba las piernas sobre el sillón, con ellas dobladas. Lo miraba también incansablemente, no llegaba a enteder qué quería. ¿Por qué la había llevado hasta allí¿Por qué hacerla subir hasta Diagnósticos para no hacer nada? Cansada, se levantó y se acercó a su mesa.

- House...- lo miró fijamente a los ojos- House, creo que deberíamos irnos a casa. Vamos, te llevaré, tengo el coche en el garaje.- Él negó con la cabeza y agarró con más fuerza la botella.

Ella no sabía qué hacer en aquel momento, ignoraba cual era su humor, se había mostrado completamente cerrado aquella noche, sin querer explicarse de ninguna manera y no sabía cómo lidiar con aquello. Ella puso la mano sobre la botella e hizo amago de arrebatársela. Él agarró su muñeca con fuerza y murmuró:

- No. No me quites también esto.

Poco a poco él aflojó su mano ayudado por ella, que en esos momentos creía poder hacer cualquier cosa por él. Su mano se soltó del cristal y Cameron la sujetó en la suya. Notó que la piel de House estaba sudada del esfuerzo y la secó con su propia ropa. Sin siquiera preverlo House hundió su cara en su cintura, a la altura del ombligo.

- No te la lleves- murmuró contra su carne. Cameron no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sentir un escalofrío. Él rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y respiró contra su piel. Ella sintió el calor atravesar la tela de su vestido y sus manos se dirigieron, inevitablemente, a acariciarle el pelo. En aquellos momentos Greg House le pareció el hombre más dañado del mundo, el más dolido, el más adorable. Pasó sus dedos entre su pelo sintiendo la suavidad y el calor en su cuero cabelludo. Sus manos bajaron hasta sus orejas y su mandíbula cuando adviritió que él besaba su cuerpo por encima de su vestido y respiraba profundamente para olerla. Con cuidado ella levantó su cabeza empujando hacia arriba desde su mandíbula y lo único que vio fueron sus brillantes ojos azules, tristes, sintió una profunda opresión en el pecho.

Sin saber cómo él se levantó de la silla y se puso frente a ella. Con deseo apretó la espalda de ella contra el escritorio y poco a poco bajó su cabeza hasta besarla lentamente. Su lápiz de labios sabía como siempre había pensado que sabría y su boca era cálida y suave. Ella le devolvió el beso y volvió a acariciarle el pelo, dejándose llevar por él. Los besos pasaron a caricias, ella rozaba sus brazos y su pecho mientras que él no se apartaba de su cuello. La beso y lamió cada centímetro de su piel. Recordó las veces que había imaginado cómo sería la tez de su cuello y cómo sabría, cuántas veces había deseado en sueños hacer lo que estaba haciendo en aquellos momentos y con aquella mujer.

Las manos se confundían con las sensaciones y sus bocas se juntaron una y otra vez para fundirse y saborearse, ninguno de los dos podía separarse del otro, llevaban demasiado tiempo esperándolo. Él bajó una de sus manos hasta su muslo y con un ligero tirón levantó la tela del vestido hasta que la tuvo completamente plegada. Rápidamente su mano rozó el muslo de ella y Camerón suspiró profundamente cuando House rozó la palma de su mano contra su ropa interior, entre sus muslos. El gran suspiro de ella hizo que él mirara su cara, nunca la había oído suspirar de esa manera, no con él. Al mirar sus ojos pudo ver que su cara estaba cubierta de lágrimas y que sus párpados estaban cerrados en un intento de negar lo que estaba sucediendo. Él levantó la mano que tenía libre hasta su mejilla y con el pulgar apartó las lágrimas de su piel, llevándose consigo buena parte del maquillaje. Ella sollozó de nuevo y él se inclinó hasta que su boca estaba junto a su oído.

- Allison... shhh, no llores. No conmigo- y besó la piel de su cara con ternura. Bajó la mano hasta su espalda y apretó con fuerza contra sí mientras mantenía su otra mano bajo su vestido y ella continuaba llorando, sin saber ninguno de los dos exactamente por qué lo hacía.

Una hora después Cameron se levantaba del sillón del despacho de House y recogía toda la ropa que había dejado desperdigada por el suelo y se vestía con rapidez. Miró cómo él yacía desnudo sobre el cuero y quiso salir de allí cuanto antes. Cruzo el despacho hasta la sala contigua y alcanzó del perchero su bata de laboratorio. Se acercó al sillón y tapó a House con ella. Sin duda no tardaría en despertarse, el dolor de la pierna haría de despertador y hacía varias horas que había tomado su última vicodina. En silencio y sin mirar atrás salió del despacho. Una vez en el pasillo se puso los zapatos y se dirigió hacia el ascensor. No podía dejar de pensar en el brillo que había visto en sus ojos cuando sus cuerpos por fin se fundieron en uno. No sabía que en sus ojos él había visto uno igual.

_Checkin' in, checkin' out_

_making love I love watching all your fireworks_

_I like it when I light those stars in your eyes_

_it's like fireworks in the sky..._

Roxette – Fireworks


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2

Aún no había podido conciliar el sueño cuando el despertador sonó a las siete menos cuarto de la mañana. Había pasado una tras otra todas las horas de la noche pensando en lo sucedido hacía unas horas en el despacho de House. Habían pasado ya varias horas y aun seguía sin poder borrar de su mente la imagen de su jefe derrotado, agarrado a la botella de whisky, no era capaz de dejar de sentir su cálida respiración en su tripa ni era capaz de olvidar el brillo que vio en sus ojos en la oscuridad de la noche. Se frotó ligeramente los ojos y volvió a maldecirse a sí misma por una vez más. ¿Qué coño has hecho, Allison? Con frecuencia le parecía que ella misma se buscaba los problemas, nadie le había pedido acostarse con House, ella nunca quiso que sucediera, no así ni entonces, se echó la culpa de lo sucedido y decidió que aquel no era el momento de comenzar nada nuevo en su vida. Hablaría con él.

Se levantó pesadamente de la cama y caminó hasta el cuarto de baño con pasos perezosos. No quería ni mirarse al espejo por miedo a encontrarse con la verdad. Resultaba extraño, pero mirarse al espejo significaría ver lo que había visto él la noche anterior, el cuerpo que había tocado, acariciado y besado. Quería evitar cualquier recuerdo de aquella hora y media en su despacho, dolía demasiado. En cambio, apoyó las manos en la encimara del lavabo y levantó la cabeza, permitiendo ver su propio reflejo en el cristal. Sus ojos parecían cansados, los párpados estaban hinchados y unas grandes bolsas oscuras se situaban bajo ellos. No pudo evitar levantar la mano hasta su mejilla y recorrer con los dedos la piel que él había besado, la piel de donde había apartado sus lágrimas. Pasó varios minutos mirándose, estudiando sus rasgos, como si de alguna manera fueran a delatar lo ocurrido unas horas antes. Se agachó y se lavó la cara con fuerza en un intento de limpiar todo, pero fue inútil. Se sentía tremendamente culpable, por ella y por él. Se había traicionado a sí misma, dejándose llevar una vez más al abismo, le había traicionado a él, aprovechando que estaba bebido para lograr sus objetivos.

Se vistió con desgana en muy poco tiempo y se encaminó hacia el hospital en su coche. La noche anterior había llegado a casa con prisa, con la sensación de que él la seguía. Salió del hospital pensando que estaba huyendo y dejándolo atrás, como quien traiciona a un amigo después de que éste haya confesado todas sus penas. Al fin y al cabo, aquel era el puzzle de Allison Cameron, nunca podía evitar sentirse culpable por los demás. Cuando entró en Diagnósticos un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al recordar todo. Giró la cabeza hacia la derecha y vio el sillón vacío. Recordó sus dos cuerpos entrelazados sobre el cuero y el calor que la piel de ambos desprendía. Recordó el intenso frío que hacía en la calle y la calidez del despacho de House, lo suave y tibio de su piel sobre su cuerpo. Realmente la noche anterior había sentido junto a él lo que nunca había sentido, una comprensión mutua, una unión inquebrantable, había sentido... ni siquiera se atrevía a repetir la palabra en su mente. Agitó la cabeza para deshacerse de aquellos pensamientos. Él no la quería, ella lo sabía, desde hacía meses; él se lo había dicho y demostrado más de una vez y lo ocurrido la noche pasada no había sido más que un desliz.

Dejó sus cosas en su mesa ordenadamente, sin reparar realmente en lo que hacía, pues su mente seguía pensando incansable. ¿Y él qué esperaba ahora? ¿Acaso iba a entrar con un ramo de flores diciendo que la quería? En ese aspecto House también era un puzzle para ella, ignoraba de qué manera iba a reaccionar él ahora que el paso estaba dado. Siguió pensando mientras cargaba la cafetera y apretaba el botón para que el agua comenzara a calentarse. Se dirigió al despacho de House con paso firme y seguro, pero se detuvo al llegar a la puerta. Aquello le recordaba demasiado, era la imagen de su sueño, el hombre al que quería entre sus brazos, besándola y acariciándola sin descanso, llamándola por su nombre y recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo con sus labios. Levantó sus dedos hasta sus ojos y los frotó con fuerza, debía recuperarse de todo aquello o nunca iba a ser capaz de trabajar en condiciones. Se sentó en su mesa dispuesta a realizar las labores de todos los días: contestar a su correo electrónico, responder a sus cartas, ordenar su mesa. Reparó en que la botella de whisky aún estaba allí, igual de llena que la última vez que la vio. La cogió mientras sonreía y la guardó en el mismo cajón de donde le había visto a él sacarla.

Chase y Foreman llegaron poco tiempo después. Foreman entró saludando alegremente mientras que Chase mostraba un semblante más serio.

- Amigo, veo que no te fue bien la juerga.- bromeó con él Foreman

- No estuvo mal la rubia. Cameron, ¿dónde te metiste?

Ella se quedó congelada. No esperaba que nadie le preguntara por lo sucedido la noche anterior, no quería que nadie lo hiciera, no estaba preparada. Chase la miró con curiosidad al ver que ella no contestaba. Que cotillearan sobre ella era algo que nunca le había gustado, la hacía sentir observada y mediocre, por lo que decidió borrar de las caras de sus compañeros la medio sonrisa que mostraban ante algún tipo de secreto.

- Un ligue.- contestó ella sin inmutarse y procurando parecer tranquila.

- Cuando te vi por última vez andabas hacia House, a la barra...- Chase puso cara de desconcierto, como si las piezas no casaran en la historia.

- Había más gente en la sala. Sólo crucé unas palabras con House, estaba borracho.

Los dos hombres se miraron convencidos y apartaron su vista de Cameron, que no pudo más que respirar aliviada ante el final de semajante examen. Ella sabía que quizá la mayor parte del nerviosismo se encontraba en su interior y que nada había en el exterior que pudiera revelar su secreto, pero aún y todo se sentía vulnerable y transparente hacia los demás, se sentía mentirosa. Y no sería la última vez.

Los tres doctores se sentaron en la mesa de la sala de reuniones y esperaron. Esperaron por lo menos cuarenta minutos hasta que algo parecido a su jefe asomó por la puerta.

- Buenos días, lacayos. ¿Alguna novedad?- House caminaba con torpeza por la moqueta, arrastrando los pies. Ni siquiera se molestó en mirar a sus chicos ni ellos habrían podido saber si lo hacía, unas gafas oscuras cubrían sus ojos.

Cameron intentó descifrar en su mente aquella actitud. Quiso saber qué significaba. ¿Era bueno o malo? ¿Se tapaba los ojos por vergüenza o por evitar su mirada? En su interior se moría por conocer la respuesta a todas su preguntas.

House dejó todas sus cosas en un rincón de su despacho y, aún con las gafas puestas, entró caminando en la sala y enfiló el camino hacia la cafetera. Se sirvió una buena ración en su taza sin preocuparse de dejar suficiente para los demás. Poco a poco fue aproximándose hasta la pizarra, colgó su bastón en el borde por el mango y dándoles la espalda, destapó un rotulador.

- ¿Qué tenemos? Síntomas.

- Hombre de mediana edad -comenzó Cameron. Pudo ver cómo él apretaba el rotulador fuertemente con los dedos cuando ella empezó a hablar-, 60 años. Presenta dolores de cabeza recurrentes, vómitos, fiebre...

- Ohhh, los grandes misterios de la medicina... ¿no será una meningitis?- se burló House de su equipo.

- Orina sangre desde hace una semana- terminó Cameron dolida tirando la historia sobre la mesa. Se quitó las gafas y dejó caer la cabeza sobre su brazo, apoyado en la mesa.

House se dio la vuelta para mirar las caras de sus ayudantes. Con frecuencia lo hacía para adivinar hasta qué punto estaban perdidos. Le encantaba ponérselo difícil y jugar a despistarles con el diagnóstico. Según él, era la mejor manera de aprender. Al ver la postura de ella se bajó las gafas hasta la nariz y mirándola fijamente le pregunto:

- ¿Cansada, Dra. Cameron? ¿No has dormido esta noche? Yo como un tronco.

Ella sintió que el estómago le subía a la garganta y que el corazón le daba un vuelco. ¿Cómo había podido dormir después de lo que había sucedido entre ellos? Nunca había querido creer que House era una persona sin sentimientos, no podía serlo después de lo que había visto ella misma unas horas antes. Era imposible. Una persona capaz de mover así sus manos, de darse a alguien de semejante manera no podía ser alguien insensible.

Discutieron el caso enérgicamente, cada uno de ellos parecía tener una opinión de lo que podía ser y, misteriosamente, ninguna coincidía con la de House. Media hora más tarde él les bufaba que fueran a hacer las pruebas pertinentes para saber si el paciente tenía realmente lo que él decía. Cameron se quedó rezagada y no siguió a sus compañeros hacia la puerta. En vez de eso anduvo lentamente hasta el despacho de House y se acercó a su mesa, acariciando la madera al llegar a su destino.

- ¿Has dormido? Yo no he pegado ojo en toda la noche.

- Como un tronco. Creo que tienes problemas de oído.- ella se sintió ofendida por el comentario. Muchas veces había sido maleducado y borde con ella, pero nunca así de cortante.

- House... yo...- se detuvo, no sabía cómo comenzar a hablar.

Él ni siquiera se molestó en mirarla, ignoró sus palabras como quien oye la lluvia caer cuando lleva haciéndolo un buen rato.

- Yo... me siento culpable, House. Me aproveché de ti. No debí dejarme llevar, estabas bebido, triste y...- él no la dejó terminar, profirió un grito ahogado y sonoro.

- ¿Cuando vas a dejar de ser Santa Dr. Cameron? Un polvo es un polvo, un rollete, un kiki, no me digas que esperabas algo más.

Ella negó ligeramente con la cabeza. Realmente no esperaba esa brutalidad en sus palabras, ese desprecio. Se sintió como una colilla, como si hubiera sido él el que la utilizara a ella.

- ¿Ahora soy la Dra. Cameron?- preguntó ella con tristeza.

- ¿Alguna vez no lo has sido?- contestó él tras girarse sobre sí mismo y mirar por la ventana. Se sentía incapaz de decirle aquellas palabras a la cara. Se sentía incapaz de verla llorar otra vez.

Las lágrimas asomaron por los ojos de Cameron pero ella las contuvo como pudo. Sin dejarlas brotar, apretó el puño dentro de uno de los bolsillos de su bata y, juntando valor, lanzó una pregunta:

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Fue tan...- fue todo lo que acertó a decir.

Él se giró de golpe y fijando sus ojos en ella pero sin mirarla sólo pudo contestar con toda la amargura que llevaba años acumulando en su interior:

- Porque estás como un queso, porque me gusta cómo gritas cuando te corres, porque me la pones como un palo de golf... ¿sigo con las metáforas?

Ella no pudo contener las lágrimas durante más tiempo y en pocos segundos la piel de su cara estaba totalmente mojada, el llanto recorría sus mejillas y llegaba hasta su mentón, cayendo en gotas sobre su bata.

- Eres un cabrón. - le dijo mientras veía cómo él se giraba de nuevo hacia la ventana y contestaba a su afirmación.

- Me lo dicen a menudo. Una vez más no me importa.


	3. Chapter 3

Tras decir aquellas palabras él vio en el reflejo del cristal de la ventana cómo ella se giraba y se encaminaba hacia la puerta. Le sorprendió que no bajara la cabeza, que no se quedara allí llorando, esperando a que él hiciera algo. Miró a lo lejos e intentó sacudirse el sentimiento de culpa que le embargaba. Pensó que había sido demasiado brusco, ella no se merecía eso, después de todo; ella no tenía la culpa de que él se emborrachara y de que la utilizara como acicate. Ella no tenía la culpa de que él fuera sólo capaz de ser sincero cuando estaba borracho. Se mantuvo algunos momentos más de pie, apoyado en su bastón y mirando a la nada. Realmente no le apetecía ocupar su mente ni con medicina ni con relaciones humanas, siempre acababa decidiendo que era un ser despreciable.

En esos momentos vio un reflejo de nuevo en la ventana: ella. Había vuelto a su despacho, con la cara seca y lavada, aunque sus ojos aún estaban enrojecidos. Él no se giró para mirarla, en parte por vergüenza, en parte por no querer mostrar la cara de asombro que tenía. Raras veces Cameron se recuperaba tan pronto de sus embistes, solía tardar horas -incluso días- en sobreponerse de las puñaladas que le asestaba su jefe, hoy quizá era diferente. Miró su reflejo en el cristal, ella esperando a que él dijera algo.

- No voy a pedirte perdón. No es mi estilo.- dijo él con voz fuerte mientras le daba la espalda.

Ella se adelantó con valentía hasta la mesa de su despacho. Él pudo sentir el calor de su cuerpo y su presencia.

- No eres tan importante, Dr. House. Vengo a que me firmes este informe.

Él se giró sin poder evitarlo, le había cogido totalmente de improviso. Él había esperado que ella apareciera llorando de nuevo en su despacho, que le preguntara por qué no la quería, que ejerciera de mártir. Pero ella no lo hizo. La miró a los ojos y vio una fuerza que hacía tiempo que no veía, vio a la Cameron que él contrató, impasible, renovada, limpia, sin problemas; ella había conseguido sobreponerse a él y a sus humillaciones totalmente, había madurado más de lo que él creía y ya no era la brillante doctora que aguantaba todos sus caprichos. Ya no.

Por una vez House sintió que la estaba perdiendo, sin querer se había acostumbrado a ella y a los juegos que se traían entre ellos. Odiaba los cambios, siempre los había odiado, y ahora algo sustancial del día a día estaba a punto de cambiar. Nunca lo admitiría, pero le gustaba que Cameron fuera vulnerable frente a él, la hacía más deseable y mucho más apetecible, hacía que su ego se hinchara y le hacía sentirse poderoso. Vio en sus ojos que su plan se había vuelto contra él, él había previsto crear a una Cameron fuerte, que aguantara los golpes de la vida con dureza, pero no había previsto que lo hiciera también con los suyos.

Él alargó la mano para coger el informe. Abrió la carpeta, firmó y se lo devolvió, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. No llegaba a comprender qué pasaba por su mente en aquellos momentos, por primera vez, Allison Cameron no era transparente para él.

Ella se acercó para recoger el informe y sin una palabra más se giró y enfiló hacia la puerta. Cuando ya se encontraba en el umbral oyó la voz de su jefe desde el escritorio.

- ¡Cameron!- gritó él. Ella se quedó paralizada, nunca le había gritado. Había gritado a Foreman, a Chase, incluso a Wilson y a Cuddy, pero no a ella individualmente. A pesar de la sorpresa, no se giró ni quiso mirarle a los ojos. Unos segundos pasaron mientras ella aguardaba lo que él tuviera que decir. Tras una tensa pausa él continuó.

- ¿Qué quieres de mí¿Crees que puedes entrar en mi despacho como si no hubiera pasado nada?- volvió a gritar él, airado por la indiferencia de ella.

Aún dándole la espalda ella se sintió con fuerzas de responderle.

- ¿Qué quieres tú de mí, House¿Qué esperas que haga¿Qué quieres que haga? No soy tuya, House, en ningún aspecto.

Al no recibir respuesta por su parte comenzó a andar, saliendo del despacho de su jefe con paso firme. Se sentía orgullosa, por primera vez había sido capaz de ganar a House en su campo, quizá el dolor que sentía en su interior no era el mejor premio, pero se recuperaría tarde o temprano. Por otro lado, había conseguido dejarle en jaque a él, sin saber qué decir ni qué hacer.

Él se mantuvo de pie en su despacho por un buen rato, con la mano agarrada fuertemente al mango de su bastón. Cuanto más pensaba en ella más apretaba, hasta que sintió que su piel hervía y que sus dedos se quedaban sin riego. Soltó poco a poco el mango del bastón e intentando relajarse se sentó en la silla detrás del escritorio. No podía evitar arrepentirse de su comportamiento, sabía que había sido incorrecto, pero con frecuencia su instinto podía más que su cabeza y la crueldad le vencía. Era consciente de que había sido tremendamente cruel con Cameron, pero era la única manera de la que sabía tratarla. Si había algún rasgo que caracterizaba el trato que tenía con todas las personas que le importaban era la crueldad, y no estaba dispuesto a abandonarlo... por nadie.

Se frotó el muslo con fuerza, como siempre hacía cuando algo le preocupaba, y procuró aplicarse calor para calmar el dolor. Alcanzó el bote de vicodina del bolsillo de la americana y se tragó dos pastillas de una vez. La vicodina parecía hacer olvidar todo, servía como un sustitutivo, como un fiel amigo que nubla la vista e impide ver la realidad. Era la ventaja de ser un drogadicto, cuando él quisiera podía evadirse del mundo e ignorar todo lo que sucedía en él, aunque él fuera el protagonista. Fue de esa manera cómo notó que el medicamento hacía su efecto, procurándole deliciosas cosquillas en los dedos de los pies y las manos, abstrayendo su mente y aliviándole el dolor de la pierna en la medida de lo posible. Fue de esa manera como se quedó dormido poco a poco en la silla de su oficina... hasta que Cuddy lo sacó del sueño con un grito y un golpe en la encimera del escritorio.

* * *

La frialdad con la que ambos se trataban se mantuvo durante semanas. House estaba crispado y molesto, Cameron se limitaba a pedirle permiso para hacer las pruebas y a darle los historiales para firmar. Ni siquiera se molestaba en llegar antes a trabajar ni en quedarse cinco minutos más. Absolutamente todo había cambiado en el departamento de Diagnósticos desde aquella noche y algo había cambiado en House y en Cameron. Ella ya no se preocupaba por él, no le miraba, los días pasaban lentamente sin que ella mostrara un ápice de interés por lo que hacía su jefe. House sentía el enfado crecer día tras día en su interior, no podía soportar que ella lo ignorase y que pudiera vivir sin él. Se había acostumbrado tanto a su presencia que en esos momentos la echaba de menos.

Enfadado consigo mismo y con el mundo, caminaba por el pasillo del hospital directo a su despacho. Acababa de discutir con Cameron por unas pruebas que ella tenía que hacer a su nuevo paciente. Se sentía incapaz de discutir con ella, la sensación de que en cualquier momento iba a surgir el tema de la noche que habían compartido le obsesionaba, no se sentía con fuerzas de encararlo ni sabía cómo iba a reaccionar ella frente a la situación. Procuraba llevar los roces con Cameron a los mínimos límites, no queriendo forzar nada ni tener que arrepentirse después de lo que pudiera llegar a hacer. Cuando pasó por el mostrador del control alguien le llamó tímidamente. Se giró y vio a una enfermera con un sobre en la mano, se lo tendía con miedo en el rostro y sin querer dar más explicaciones.

- Son los análisis que ha pedido la Dra. Cameron- le informó la enfermera con un hilo de voz.

Él se los quitó de malas maneras de la mano y se metió el sobre en el bolsillo de la americana. Cojeó hasta su despacho, se sentó en la silla, dejándose caer, abatido. Prácticamente sin ganas bajó la mano hasta su bolsillo, extrajo el sobre y miró el nombre. Extrañamente, estaba a nombre de la Dra. Allison Cameron. ¿Quién se cree que es para pedir unos análisis a su nombre? El enfado aumentó al comprobar que su subordinada había solicitado una analítica sin su consentimiento, sin su nombre, no podía hacer eso, ella estaba a su cargo, él era su jefe. Sin pensarlo dos veces introdujo el pulgar por una esquina del sobre y rasgó el papel para sacar el documento que contenía.

Comenzó a leer lentamente, queriendo saber qué estaba ella planeando a sus espaldas, por qué dudaba de su diagnóstico y había pedido unos análisis por su cuenta. Frunció el ceño al comprobar que la analítica había sido hecha a un paciente con el nombre de "Jane Mathews". Su cara se volvió blanca cuando pudo leer a mitad de la hoja: "Positivo". Automáticamente movió los ojos hacia la izquierda y leyó a qué correspondía tal respuesta: "Test de embarazo". Su boca se abrió de un golpe, como si los músculos de la mandíbula no tuvieran ya más fuerza para sujetarla, tragó con dificultad, su boca estaba seca y un ligero sudor apareció por su frente.

Volvió a doblar el papel de resultados y, sin ni siquiera pestañear, lo metió de nuevo en el sobre, que dejó sobre la mesa. No podía creer lo que acababa de leer, le parecía imposible pero aún no sabía por qué. Poseído por la ira la vio acercarse al departamento y entrar en su despacho con los resultados del laboratorio. Ella se acercó a la mesa y se los tiró en la encimera, haciéndole ver que se había salido con la suya y que al final ella había cedido. Cuando ella comenzó a andar hacia la sala de reuniones él acertó a hablar:

- Sé que no suelo recordar los nombres de los pacientes...-dijo mientras recuperaba el sobre de encima de la mesa y sacaba el papel, desdoblándolo- pero sé que el nuestro no es una mujer ni se llama Jane Mathews. Y, por mucho que la Naturaleza sea cabrona a veces, los hombres aún no pueden quedarse preñados.

Ella se paró en seco a medio camino. ¿Cómo lo había sabido? Sin casi fuerzas para girarse se dio la vuelta y miró al suelo. Poco a poco anduvo hasta su mesa, alargando el brazo para que él le devolviera el papel.

- Veo que no has cambiado. Sigues abriendo cartas que no son para ti.- dijo ella avergonzada.

- Es una manía. Sé que es asquerosa, pero no sabes de las cosas que te llegas a enterar.- él la miraba con furia, aunque no dejaba que se reflejara en su voz.- ¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó él fríamente.

Ella levantó la vista hasta encontrarse con sus ojos. Le parecieron los ojos más fríos que había visto nunca, tan diferentes a los que ella conocía en él. No pudo evitar cierta cara de estupefacción ante su pregunta ¿Cómo que qué iba a hacer? Ni siquiera le hizo falta responder a la pregunta para que él le entendiera, su cara lo decía todo.

- ¿Cuándo vas a decírselo?- ella lo miró más extrañada aún, sin poder articular palabra ante lo que estaba presenciando.- Sinceramente, la curisoidad me está matando. Aunque no es difícil, si sale rubito es que mis pesquisas eran ciertas y si sale negrito, me habrás sorprendido gratamente, Dra. Cameron.

Ella le arrancó el papel de la mano y se lo metió de mala manera en el bolsillo de la bata. No quería mirarle un minuto más a la cara, no podía hacerlo. En esos momentos no podía entender cómo aquella noche, en aquel mismo lugar, había sentido verdadero amor en él, cuando recorrió su cuerpo con sus dedos y la besó por completo, no dejando ni un centímetro de piel sin el roce de sus labios. Hasta ese mismo momento Allison Cameron había creído que existía un corazón dentro de Gregory House, que era capaz de querer; creyó haberlo conocido aquella noche tras la fiesta, creyó que él la quería. Ahora se sentía la mujer más sola del mundo, aún más sola que antes de que sucediera todo.

Lo volvió a mirar a los ojos una vez más y se apresuró a salir de la sala lo más rápido que pudo. Cuando ya estaba de espaldas él le hizo una pregunta:

- ¿Jane Mathews?- preguntó levantando las cejas, ignorando todo lo que acababa de suceder entre ellos.

- Jane... es mi segundo nombre. Mathews era mi apellido de casada.

Y se marchó recogiendo sus cosas y dejando la sala vacía.


	4. Chapter 4

Aquel día terminó con la muerte del paciente. Los cuatro médicos habían trabajado el día entero para intentar esclarecer qué podía tener el hombre que, en su cama, se debatía entre la vida y la muerte. Sin llegar a ningún diagnóstico claro su corazón se paró y el monitor mostró una línea plana de la que no pudieron recuperarle. El día había sido duro para todos ellos, los diagnósticos se sucedieron uno tras otro y ninguno de ellos fue el correcto. Los tres médicos observaron a House durante toda la jornada, esperando el momento en el que una idea brillante pero absurda siempre pasaba por su mente y conseguía que el paciente remontara; pero ese momento no llegó. Tras ordenar que bajaran el cadáver a la morgue los tres salieron del hospital cabizbajos. Con frecuencia debían enfrentarse a la muerte de pacientes, pero pocas veces lo hacian porque ellos no acertaran en el diagnóstico.

Cameron llegó a casa tarde, se encontraba cansada y triste. Entró por la puerta, colgó su abrigo y su bolsa en el perchero y suspiró profundamente, un día demasiado duro. No sólo habían perdido un paciente, sino que había descubierto que estaba embarazada. Se llevó las manos a la cara y se frotó la piel con las palmas. Madre. Iba a ser madre. Ni siquiera había querido creerlo antes de hacerse el análisis, ni cuando lo pidió, ni siquiera cuando supo que ya estaría hecho. Madre. Iba a tener un bebé de House y él lo único que había hecho era rechazarla. Con paso inseguro caminó hasta la sala y se dejó caer en el sofá, agotada, destrozada. Levantó las piernas hasta los cojines, se hizo una bola en la esquina del sillón y lloró amargamente. Todas las lágrimas que había contenido frente a él brotaron en esos momentos, mojando su cara, la tapicería y su ropa, con la respiración entrecortada y el pecho totalmente agarrotado pensó en él una y otra vez. No podía evitarlo, cada vez que recordaba aquella noche sentía escalofríos y el estómago le subía a la garganta; ahora, además, tenía algo más para recordarla, no podría olvidar aquella noche en toda su vida.

Se sentía incapaz de odiarle, lo quería demasiado para ello, lo había apoyado desde el principio, incluso poniéndose en contra de todos los demás para defenderlo. Pensó que quizá el embarazo era una pena que le caía por haber sido tan inocente y tan tonta, por dejarse engañar así por él y que tuviera alguien en quien pagar todas sus culpas y desgracias. Se secó las lágrimas con cuidado, ya tenía la piel de las mejillas enrojecida y lastimada, no quería empeorar aún más la situación. Se levantó del sillón con calma, sin saber muy bien hacia donde dirigirse, se sentía completamente perdida, sin saber qué hacer o decir, se sentía abandonada. Entró en su habitación y de ahí anduvo al baño, donde se arrodilló junto a la taza del inodoro y forzó las arcadas durante minutos. Únicamente fue capaz de arrojar dos bocanadas de vómito, no tenía nada más en el estómago, llevaba todo el día sin poder probar bocado. Con tristeza levantó el brazo hasta alcanzar el tirador de la cisterna; bajó el brazo de nuevo y mientras las lágrimas volvían a brotar de sus ojos rodeó su cintura con los brazos, abrazando su abdomen con angustia. Estaba sola con este problema, demasiado sola.

Tras volver a llorar durante minutos se levantó del suelo más serena. Había decidido ser fuerte y aguantar, no sólo por ella, sino por el bebé. Además, él no se merecía que ella sufriera, sólo serviría para hacerle más fuerte, para que su ego se hinchara. No estaba dispuesta a que él saliera ganando esta vez, no con ella. Si no la quería ella aguantaría sola o encontraría a alguien para que la ayudara tarde o temprano. No tenía muchos amigos, su vida social se había resentido mucho en los últimos meses, ni siquiera tenía un contacto mantenido con su familia, pero eso ahora no le asustaba, no estaba dispuesta a dejarse pisar más, ahora que tenía alguien más a quien cuidar. Mientras se desvestía y se ponía el pijama pensó en él una vez más; le quería tanto que no podía sacárselo de la cabeza, hora tras hora aparecía en su pensamiento como un fantasma, sin que ella fuera capaz de pensar en otra cosa diferente. Él era lo que siempre había querido en un hombre, a pesar de su crueldad y sus maneras, bajo eso ella veía lo bueno que él tenía y ella quería. Él no te quiere, Allison. Se repitió una y otra vez. Pensando en él y en cómo evitar que se introdujera en sus pensamientos se durmió profundamente hasta el día siguiente.

* * *

Los días pasaron entre frialdad y desprecios. Los dos habían conseguido que sus actitudes no fueran percibidas por el resto de la gente, continuaban tratándose de la manera habitual cuando sus compañeros se encontraban delante, pero la oscuridad volvía cuando se quedaban los dos solos o se cruzaban por el pasillo. Ella pudo observar un par de veces que él la miraba desde su despacho y que sentía curiosidad por lo que hacía. Varias veces durante las siguientes semanas vio que sus ojos recorrían su cuerpo, quizá buscando cambios, pruebas, evidencias. No podía evitar sentir tristeza ante su aparente interés, pero tampoco dejaría que él volviera a lastimarla, si estaba interesado en conocer algo acerca de ella o cómo se encontraba no tenía más que preguntar, no iba a ceder esta vez, le tocaba a él mover ficha.

Uno de esos días él caminaba por un pasillo del hospital, huía rápidamente de Cuddy, quien le iba siguiendo desde hacía minutos con ciertos papeles que el abogado del hospital le había mandado por correo. Llevaba todo el día esquivándola, no le apetecía tratar con ella ahora, se sentía incapaz. Se paró en seco cuando vio a Cameron hablando con un médico de Neumología. Ella parecía alegre y contenta, como no habia parecido en semanas, le sonreía y le contaba algo que House no conseguía descifrar. Miró los labios de ella y los de él, intentando adivinar las palabras que ambos se decían, sin éxito. Se acercó más aún a ellos y pudo escuchar parte de la conversación que estaban manteniendo. Oyó cómo él quedaba con ella a las ocho y le pedía que no faltara a la cita. House notó cómo el fuego recorría toda su espalda, siguiendo el camino de la columna hasta llegar a su cabeza y sus ojos. Deseó pegar a aquel individuo allí mismo¿quién se creía que era¿por qué estaba hablando con ella¿es que acaso quería algo de ella?. Apretó con fuerza el mango del bastón y esperó a que ambos terminaran de hablar. Contuvo la ira como pudo para hablar cuando ella pasó por su lado:

- ¿Buscando padre?- le preguntó burlonamente y sonriendo con malicia.

Ella giró la cabeza de una vez y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

- Ya tiene padre, House.- respondió ella con seguridad. No se había referido a él como el padre el bebé hasta ese momento. Había temido hacerlo desde hacía muchos días, pensando que ello haría que él rechazara aún más la idea.

- El rubito.- contestó él mientras bajaba la vista y rozaba el suelo con el protector de goma de su bastón.- Lo sé.

- Chase no es el padre, lo sabes. No está mal responsabilizarse de las propias acciones de vez en cuando. Aunque creo que todos sabemos por aquí que no eres de esos.- ella continuó seriamente, intentando hacerle ver la realidad.

- ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro? No sé a dónde fuiste después de dejarme abandonado en mi despacho. ¿Haces eso con todos?

En realidad no deseó decir aquellas palabras, pero al recordar la soledad con la que se despertó aquella noche en el sillón de cuero de su despacho, tapado con la bata que aún olía a ella y sin rastro de la mujer con la que acababa de acostarse sintió que le hervía la sangre y no pudo evitar pagar con ella todas las inseguridades que le acechaban desde hacía años. Dejándose llevar por el enfado y los celos la miró con todo el odio del que era capaz, sintió que la odiaba, por abandonarle, por intentar cambiarle y obligarle a hacer algo que él no había pedido, por tratar con otros hombres. No soportaba la idea de que otra persona la tuviera, ni a ella ni al bebé, pero, a la vez, era incapaz de decirlo. Ella se mantuvo serena, aguantándole la mirada por unos momentos. Apretó fuertemente el puño dentro del bolsillo de su bata; quería pegarle allí mismo, hacerle daño y que no se recuperara del golpe, estaba dañándola como nunca lo había hecho, dando en el centro de la diana, dónde él sabía que más dolía. Reuniendo todo el valor que pudo le contestó:

- Que te jodan.

De un empujón lo apartó a un lado para hacerse sitio y continuar caminando por el pasillo. Andaba con paso decidido y no miró atrás, ni siquiera cuando oyó un puño golpear contra la pared y tras ello un ligero gemido.

Al girar la esquina del pasillo, mirando al suelo, chocó contra algo.

- Dra. Cameron. Perdona, estaba leyendo estos papeles y...- se disculpó cortésmente Wilson.

- Ha sido culpa mía... no miraba por dónde iba.. yo... no pasa nada- contestó ella mientras se frotaba la frente con la mano y le temblaba la voz. Había abandonado a House de manera tajante y segura, pero encontrarse con su mejor amigo ni siquiera un minuto después de hacerlo la intranquilizaba. No quería que nadie leyera en su rostro lo que sucedía y menos James Wilson.

- ¿Estás bien? Te veo pálida. Estás sudando.-le preguntó con preocupación

- Sí, es sólo... estoy bien. Bien. Estoy bien.- contestó ella insegura.

Wilson se adelantó unos pasos y miró hacia el pasillo que comenzaba tras la esquina donde se encontraban. Suspiró profundamente al ver a House con la cabeza, de frente, apoyada sobre la madera de la pared. Una de sus manos sujetaba el mango de su bastón con fuerza, la otra estaba apretada fuertemente, se podían ver a lo lejos los nudillos blancos por el esfuerzo.

- Vamos. Hablaremos.- le dijo a ella mientras le agarraba por el brazo con delicadeza y la llevaba hasta su despacho.

* * *

Los dos médicos entraron en el despacho de Wilson pocos minutos después. Él le ofreció amablamente una silla para que se sentase y él hizo lo mismo con la que tenía tras su escritorio.

- No sé qué pasa con vosotros dos. Sé que House tiene un carácter difícil y...- se frotó la nuca mientras hablaba, sin saber muy bien por dónde empezar para no parecer partidista, ni hacia él ni hacia ella- Cameron, House es... House... ya sabes cómo es, quizá...

- Estoy embarazada.- le cortó ella. No necesitaba que él siguiera hablando, ella sabía cómo era House, no quería que le contara cuántas cosas buenas tenía por debajo de los cientos de malas. Ella ya sabía eso.

Wilson se llevó la mano a la boca y la miró con los ojos abiertos. Ella había levantado la mirada hacia él y lo miró también fijamente. Sin necesidad de preguntarse nada Wilson obtuvo la respuesta a su pregunta cuando ella asintió ligeramente y dejó caer las lágrimas.

- La noche de la fiesta.- comenzó ella- Todos se habían ido, él estaba en la barra, yo estaba sola...

- No sigas, no quiero saberlo.- Wilson agitó las manos en el aire haciéndole ver que aquello no llevaba a nada.- Es mayorcito para hacerse cargo de sus propios problemas.

- No lo hace.

Él la miró extrañada, no acabab de entender qué significaban aquellas palabras¿acaso House no sabía nada?

- ¿Es que no se lo has dicho aún?- preguntó curisoso.

- Lo sabe hace más de una semana.- contestó ella mientras se secaba las lágrimas- Él no...

Wilson volvió a suspirar profundamente, esta vez el enfado era patente en su voz. Se levantó violentamente de su silla y caminó de un lado a otro del despacho, restregando las manos por su nuca y pasándose los dedos por el pelo. Al fin dejó de andar y situándose la mano en la boca la miró fijamente.

- Vete a casa, Cameron. Descansa.- la ayudó a levantarse de la silla y la acompañó a la puerta. Cuando ella se giró para marcharse le dio las gracias a Wilson apretándole ligeramente en el brazo y sonriéndole. Quizá no era la persona más cercana a ella, pero sí la más cercana a House y la que mejor le conocía. Además, en aquellos momentos habría confesado incluso delante de Cuddy, no podía soportarlo por más tiempo.

- Cameron...- comenzó a decir él mientras ella se marchaba- ¿De cuánto...?- preguntó contando con los dedos de la mano las semanas desde la fiesta.

- Algo más de dos meses.- ella lo miró sabiendo qué quería preguntarle.- Sólo fue una vez.- Le contestó mientras se alejaba de su despacho.


	5. Chapter 5

- ¿Pero qué coño estás haciendo?- Wilson entró gritando en el despacho de House, abriendo de golpe la puerta y haciendo que las bisagras cedieran. Se situó frente a él, con las manos en la cintura y mirándole incrédulo.

- ¿Sí, Dr. Wilson?- contestó House con la boca llena de comida.

- Qué. Estás. Haciendo.- levantó el dedo índice para señalarle mientras le preguntaba de nuevo y se acercaba andando a su escritorio.

- Tampoco es para ponerse así. Pensaba dejarte un trozo para tu comida.- contestó House bromeando y dejando el sandwich de nuevo sobre la servilleta, en la mesa.

Wilson volvió a restregarse la nuca. Estaba realmente enfadado con su amigo, estaba ahí, sentado, oyendo música y comiendo mientras Cameron aguantaba su comportamiento y se enfrentaba a los momentos más duros de su vida. Miró a House sin saber por dónde empezar ¿Cómo se le dice a alguien que es un cabrón sin escrúpulos¿Cómo se le dice a alguien que está tirando su vida por la ventana?

- Eres idiota.- comenzó Wilson. House levantó la vista y lo miró con asombro. Pocas veces su amigo le decía las cosas tan a la cara, con frecuencia Wilson le decía lo que pensaba con calma y él lo meditaba después, así funcionaban, así llevaban entendiéndose años. House se levantó de la silla y caminó hasta su amigo, dando la vuelta a la mesa y encarándole, preparado para lo que tuviera que decirle.

- Sé que soy idiota. Supongo que no has venido a decirme eso.

- House... yo... Cameron.- evitó su mirada, sabía que House era más fuerte que él en aquellos momentos, que siempre acababa por converncerle y que él siempre le perdonaría sus acciones.

- Cameron, Cameron...- fingió intentar recordar el nombre mientras se pellizcaba el labio superior.

- ¡Cameron!- gritó Wilson de repente- Está embarazada, House. Está embarazada de ti. ¿Cómo puedes... no sentir nada?- le preguntó a su amigo, impasible ante sus palabras.

- Ni siquiera sé si es mío. Vamos, Wilson. Se lo hizo con Chase una vez¿por qué no repetir?

Wilson suspiró profundamente y se frotó la cara con las manos. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, House estaba dudando de Cameron, la persona más sincera que ambos habían conocido.

- Ella te quiere, House, desde el momento en que te conoció. Es, posiblemente, algo inexplicable por la ciencia moderna, pero lo hace. Y tú estás estropeándole uno de los momentos más bonitos de su vida. Eres un egoísta, House. Acabarás solo. Tienes delante de ti la felicidad y no sabes aprovecharla. Ella es perfecta para ti.- levantó los brazos en el aire al terminar de hablar. Se sentía incapaz de convercerle de otra manera que no fuera esa. También sabía que no tenía nada que hacer si House no cedía, normalmente estaba cerrado en banda y no había forma de hacerle cambiar de opinión a no ser que él mostrara algún punto débil por el que comenzar el ataque.

House se quedó callado unos momentos. Miró a su amigo a los ojos y después al suelo. Hizo dibujos sobre la moqueta con su bastón, sin saber qué contestar. Quizá Wilson tenía razón, quizá estaba dejando escapar la oportunidad de su vida.

- A ella no parece importarle, esta mañana ha quedado con un medicucho, lo he visto. - se defendió House.

Wilson aguardó unos segundos antes de contestar. No podía entender por qué House se mostraba de esa manera hacia ella, la rechazaba sin ni siquiera plantearse nada más, sólo por el hecho de hacerlo. Por si fuera poco, estaba en pleno ataque de celos, creyendo que ella cambiaba de hombre cada día y que cualquiera de los médicos del hospital podía ser el padre del bebé.

- Ella... es Cameron. ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso¡Es... la persona más sincera que conozco, es casi como una santa, como una virgen, House! Es la mejor persona que he conocido que este jodido hospital.- Wilson se llevó llas manos a la cabeza y pasó los dedos por su pelo. Comenzó a andar de un lado a otro del despacho, como anteriormente lo había hecho al hablar con Cameron.

- No había pensado en ti.- dijo House con suspicacia- Tú eres también un buen candidato. Guapo, amable, reputado oncólogo...- House giró la cabeza hacia la sala de diagnósticos al decirle aquello a su amigo. Sabía que no iba a poder aguantar la mirada de Wilson.

- Estás enfermo.- contestó Wilson tras unos segundos, girándose y caminando hacia la puerta. Una vez que hubo llegado a ella se detuvo para pensar si aquella táctica funcionaría con su amigo. Mostrarse enfadado no solía dar buenos resultados normalmente, pero este no era un caso normal, su amigo estaba destrozando su vida y perdiendo su, seguramente, única oportunidad de ser feliz.

- Ella no esperará para siempre. Si no la quieres por lo menos déjala en paz.- le dijo mientras salía por la puerta y se alejaba por el pasillo.

House lo maldijo y, cojeando, llegó a su silla y se sentó. Sacó el bote de vicodina de su chaqueta, le quitó el tapón. Miró el plástico naranja, intentando liberar su mente, ponerla en blanco para no pensar en lo que Wilson acababa de decirle. Repasó una por una las cosas sobre su mesa para mantener la cabeza entretenida. Sus ojos se detuvieron en una historia abierta en la encimera. Cameron había escrito en ella el nombre del paciente, Gustav, reconoció su letra por la forma que le había dado a la "g". Acercó la mano a la hoja y pasó la yema del dedo por encima de la marca de escritura, acariciando cada rastro de ella, como si lo hiciera con la propia Cameron. Creyó enloquecer al recordar lo que había ocurrido en aquel mismo despacho hacía algo más de dos meses, él, sentado en la misma silla, había acariciado su piel, besado su tripa y sentido su calidez. Ella le había consolado y se había dado a él completamente, esperando recibir algo después que él era incapaz de darle. Volcó el bote de vicodina y tomó dos pastillas, dejando que pasaran su garganta bruscamente, sin líquido. Siempre sentía que el medicamento hacía más efecto si notaba cómo su cuerpo lo absorbía.

No podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Wilson. Como siempre, su amigo tenía razón. Estaba siendo terriblemente cruel con Cameron, estaba siendo un cabrón. Quizá realmente no quisiera hacerlo, pero lo cierto era que cada vez que la veía aparecer sentía una necesidad imperiosa de dañarla, como si con cada golpe él fuera a sanarse un poco. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se revolvió el pelo. Pensar le dolía, no sabía cómo enfrentarse a aquello. Enfrentarse a enfermedades era fácil, no era más que teoría, pero no había teoría para la vida diaria, ni para las mujeres, ni para una mujer embarazada y enamorada. Él no podía darle lo que ella quería, antes o después iba a hacerle daño, era lo que sucedía siempre¿para qué intentarlo? Recordó las últimas palabras que Wilson le había dicho: "Si no la quieres por lo menos déjala en paz". Era lo mejor que podía hacer, se sentía culpable por dañarla, pero tampoco era capaz de quererla. Dejaría el tiempo pasar, las heridas sanarían en ella y tras unos meses todo volvería a la normalidad.

* * *

Cameron estaba sentada en el sillón de su casa, mirando a todo y a nada. Ella sabía que Wilson hablaría con House, siempre lo hacía. Confiaba en que supiera convencerle de algo, de que no se comportara así, de que la quisiera, de que se creyera padre. No sabía de qué podría convencerle, pero deseaba que aquello terminara cuando antes, llevaba noches sin dormir, pensando en el futuro, viéndose como una madre soltera, rechazada por el hombre al que ella quería. Se sobresaltó al oir sonar el teléfono y anduvo hasta la encimera para cogerlo. Levantó el auricular sin contestar, no se atrevía a hablar con nadie desde hacía días, le faltaba valor para encarar la situación ante cualquier desconocido.

- ¿ All.. Cameron?- ella reconoció la voz de Wilson en cuanto habló.

- Mmmmmm

- He hablado con él, Cameron. Es muy testarudo, no razona. No puedo prometerte nada, no creo que cambie su manera de actuar.- suspiró a través del teléfono, sin saber qué decir para excusarse ante el comportameinto de House.- Yo... me siento culpable. Es un cabrón, no debería...

Los dos se mantuvieron en silencio unos segundos, oyendo cómo respiraba el otro a través del aparato.

- Me gustaría ayudarte, me siento responsable. Llevo cuidando de él tantos años que soy como su padre. Supongo que debería hacer de padrino, ocupar su puesto para lo más básico. No estarás sola, yo te ayudaré en lo que necesites. Él... él no estará, Cameron.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de ella al oir aquellas palabras. Él no estará. Se imaginó que aquello nunca tendría solución. Sin querer convencerse ella había mantenido la esperanza de que House por fin diera su brazo a torcer, de que aceptara la realidad y, por lo menos, actuara como padre. No le pedía que fuera su novio, su marido, su compañero, sólo pedía un padre para el bebé, que se responsabilizara. Oyendo las palabras de Wilson sus esperanzas se desmoronaron, si ni siquiera él era capaz de hacerle cambiar de idea nada podría, sintió que el poco brillo que quedaba en sus ojos se apagaba al pensar que lo había perdido para siempre.

Cameron se sentó en una silla mientras esperaba a que Wilson terminara la conversación. Cuando el hombre no dijo nada más ella tomó la iniciativa.

- Gracias, Wilson. Te lo agradezco mucho. De veras.

Cuando los dos estaban a punto de bajar el auricular para colgar él habló.

- Cameron. Igual cambia de opinión. Seguiremos intentándolo.

Unos segundos después los dos colgaban el teléfono.

Cameron se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentada. Puso el teléfono en su base y caminó por todo su piso, pensando. No sabía qué hacer, su vida había cambiado por completo en unas semanas, quizá debería llamar a su madre, o a su hermana. Se sentía realmente sola, sin saber qué hacer. No sólo tenía el problema de House, sino que estaba embarazada, en unos meses tendría a alguien más a quién cuidar, a un bebé a cuyo padre tendría que ver todos y cada uno de los días. Se sintió incapaz de lidiar con aquello; ella siempre había pensado en que sería una buena madre, iba con su carácter, pero no de aquella manera. Pensó en lo que Wilson le había dicho por teléfono, él estaría allí para ayudarla, como si tuviera que hacer el trabajo de House. Pero ella no quería a Wilson, quería a House y eso no iba a cambiar por muchas palabras bonitas que le dedicara. House era el padre de su bebé, ella le había escogido a él, para lo bueno y para lo malo, no deseaba estar al lado de ninguna otra persona.

Con reticencia volvió a coger el teléfono y lo descolgó. Oyó la señal de la línea y con mucha calma, pulsando tecla tras tecla, marcó el número de teléfono de su madre. Esperaba, por lo menos, recibir el apoyo de sus padres en aquellos momentos. No se sentía con fuerzas de recibir ni un rechazo más.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO 6

Tras hablar por teléfono con su madre Cameron se sintió aliviada, era extraño cómo podía cambiar la percepción de las cosas con sólo contárselas a alguien. Su madre la había consolado, le había contado cómo es ser madre, la alegría que se siente cuando se ve la cara del bebé por primera vez. Le había hablado de que ella también se sintió sola, a pesar de contar con el apoyo de su padre y que era inevitable que se sintiera así en aquellos momentos. Con el tiempo se le pasaría y aprendería a valorar lo que le había pasado. Sería feliz, su madre no tenía ninguna duda. Cuando colgó el teléfono se sintió mucho mejor, con ganas de enfrentarse al mundo y a la gente. Caminó hasta su dormitorio y cogió de una estantería un pequeño álbum de fotos. Estaba viejo y sucio, pero aún guardaba en él cuidadosamente las fotografías de cuando era una niña. Se preguntó si su bebé tendría la misma cara que ella o, por el contrario, se parecería más a su padre. Repasó una por una todas las fotografías, recostada en la cama, apoyada en un montón de cojines. Cuando hubo terminado cerró el álbum y lo dejó en su regazo. Lentamente cerró los ojos, el sueño acumulado durante días estaba pasando factura; ahora, más tranquila, era capaz de dormir profundamente, sólo pensando en las imágenes que acababa de ver. Quizá no había sido un castigo tan duro, después de todo.

Cuando se levantó al día siguiente se encontraba descansada y alegre. A pesar de que todas las mañanas desde hacía un mes había vomitado varias veces en casa y en el hospital, no le importaba y aquel día pensaba afrontar el día con calma y con serenidad. Llegó al hospital un poco antes de lo habitual, ordenó sus papeles y puso en marcha la cafetera. Ella no podía tomar café, pero no por ello iba a dejar de hacérselo a sus compañeros. Foreman y Chase aún no sabían nada de su estado, como no lo sabía nadie excepto House, Wilson y su ginecólogo. Ni siquiera Cuddy estaba enterada. Foreman y Chase llegaron poco después, ambos la miraron extrañados ante su alegría, habían notado que llevaba semanas apagada, sin ganas de nada. No es que Cameron fuera la alegría personificada, pero sí estaba más triste de lo habitual. Ella les sirvió el café y se sentó con ellos a la mesa para esperar a que House hiciera acto de presencia.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho tiempo, media hora después una sombra aparecía por la sala de diagnósticos y le daba los buenos días con algo parecido a un ladrido. House dejó sus cosas en su oficina y caminó hasta la sala. Les repartió una historia a cada uno para que comenzaran a leer. Cameron se levantó de la silla dispuesta a servirle a su jefe su taza de café de todas las mañanas. No había dejado de hacerlo a pesar de sus roces con él, para ella era la rutina y parte del trabajo, si conseguía que su jefe estuviera más tratable dándole café, lo haría. Él se percató de lo que ella iba a hacer y andando rápidamente se acercó a su silla y dijo en voz muy baja:

- Yo lo haré. Siéntate.

Tanto Cameron como sus compañeros se miraron con curiosidad. House nunca tenía esos detalles con nadie, siempre esperaba que los demás hicieran algo por él y él nunca esperaba hacer algo por los demás. Era realmente extraño que quisiera ayudar a alguien que no estuviera muriendo.

Mientras andaba hacia la cafetera comenzó su batería de preguntas.

- ¿Síntomas?- preguntó dándoles la espalda.

- Úlcera en una pierna con posible caso de gangrena...-dijo Chase- antecedentes de varices, la operaron hace cinco años.

- Además presenta fiebre y delirios, vómitos y sangrado vaginal.- continuó Cameron.

- ¡Vaya! Parece que nos ha tocado el premio gordo- chilló House, emocionado por el caso, mientras metía una taza de agua en el microondas y apretaba los botones para que empezara a calentar- ¿Y qué dice el morenito?

Foreman rodó los ojos ante el aparente insulto de su jefe. Sabía que no lo hacía por meterse con él y, en el fondo, le hacía gracia que lo hiciera.

- Hemos pedido una citología y una ecografía abdominal. La pierna tiene mal aspecto, quizá haya que cortarla. La fiebre puede venir de la infección de la pierna, pero no explica los delirios ni los vómitos.- al terminar tiró la carpeta encima de la mesa y suspiró.

La campana del microondas sonó, House sacó de una caja una bolsita de té y la introdujo en el agua, subiéndola y bajándola hasta que empapase. Mientras hacía el movimiento siguió preguntando.

- Así que no tenemos nada aún... ni siquiera sabemos por dónde tirar. ¿Qué bichos son los sospechosos habituales?

- Puede ser casi cualquier cosa- dijo Cameron quitándose las gafas y frotándose los ojos. La falta de café por las mañanas se hacía notar.- Si no encontramos la causa de la úlcera no sabremos qué está atacando el sistema reproductor y qué causa los delirios.

House anduvo hacia la mesa con dos tazas en la mano. Chase lo miró sorprendido a lo lejos, sin saber muy bien qué hacía exactamente su jefe con dos tazas. Aún detrás de todo su equipo, sorbió un poco de café de una de ellas y sintió el cálido líquido resbalar por su garganta. Cojeó hacia ellos y al pasar por al lado de Cameron dejó la otra taza a su lado. Ella miró curiosa, quería saber qué contenía, y vio la bolsita de té flotando en el agua caliente. No pudo evitar sonreir ligeramente, era la primera vez que él le preparaba algo, ni siquiera preparaba nunca el café. Acarició la taza con los dedos y tomó un sorbo de la bebida. Era una de las bolsas del té que más le gustaba.

- Empezaremos con un cóctel de antibióticos. Sea cual se el bicho, acabaremos con él.- dijo House mientras entraba de nuevo en su oficina y se sentaba en la silla.

Pasaron toda la mañana haciendo pruebas a la paciente. La pierna mejoró ligeramente con los antibióticos y gracias a ello la fiebre también remitió. Aún quedaba por esclarecer por qué la paciente deliraba, vomitaba y sangraba, pero la pierna se salvaría y la gangrena estaba detenida.

House observaba desde la mesa de su despacho cómo Cameron hablaba con Cuddy en el pasillo. Las persianas con frecuencia dejaban entrever mucho de lo que ocurría en el pasillo y House solía observar más de lo que sus compañeros intuían. Vio cómo Cameron hablaba pausadamente con su jefa y le explicaba con calma algo que él no acertaba a descifrar. Unos momentos después ella dejó de hablar y Cuddy se llevó las manos a la boca, tapándosela, posiblemente, para no gritar. House levantó las cejas al observar la cara de enfado de su jefa, tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre y la piel se le enrojecía por momentos, desde el cuello hasta la frente. Acarició ligeramente el brazo de Cameron y le dijo algo suavemente que él no fue capaz de adivinar. Cuddy comenzó a andar por el pasillo y giró la cabeza para mirar al despacho de House, donde sabía que iba a encontrar su mirada. Quizá ella buscaba una respuesta al comportamiento de él. Vio a su jefa pasar andando por el pasillo a través del cristal de la pared de su despacho, ella lo miró con rabia y él apartó la vista de ella.

Cameron hablaba ahora con una enfermera. Estaba entregándole unos papeles y explicándole algo que ponía en la historia que llevaba en las manos. Pensó que posiblemente eran órdenes sobre el tratamiento de la paciente o sobre las horas de curas. Giró la cabeza y oyó a Foreman recriminando algo a Chase. Se levantó curioso y se acercó hasta la puerta abierta de la sala.

- ¡Tío, eres un cerdo!- gritó Foreman disgustado.

- ¿Me pierdo algo?- preguntó House.

- Él nos lo dirá, es el más observador. Dr. House, ¿no te parece que Cameron está un poco cambiada?- preguntó Chase riendo entre dientes.

- Ohhh, vamos, tío. - Foreman levantó los brazos en el aire y anduvo hasta la parte trasera de la sala, no quería tomar parte en aquello.

House miró a Chase esperando que el médico se explicara, disimulando, fingiendo desconocer de qué hablaba.

- Te has fijado en que...- Chase hizo un gesto con las manos para simular que el pecho de Cameron había crecido.- ¿Cuándo lo ha hecho? No ha cogido ni un día de baja.

Foreman gruñó y sacudió la cabeza.

- Dr. Foreman,-comenzó House- haz un repaso completo a la anatomía de la Dra. Cameron para que nuestro joven doctor australiano compruebe lo imbécil que es.

Foreman lo miró extrañado sin saber por dónde empezar. Los tres miraron a Cameron como si estuviera en un escaparate o fuera un mono de feria, un paciente a quien todos los estudiantes miraban y se sentía observado. Comenzó describiendo la extraña forma de su pecho, cómo había crecido en las últimas semanas y cómo la piel de su escote lucía ahora más tirante y con marcas.

- Sigue.- continuó House

Detuvo sus ojos en su tripa, ahora sobresalía ligeramente y no por causa de la ropa que llevaba puesta. El abdomen de Cameron siempre había sido plano, no sobraba un gramo de grasa en su cuerpo. Los tres hombres observaron que no era grasa lo que sobresalía, sino que tenía forma redondeada y apariencia dura.

- ¿Y alrededor?- preguntó House tirando un poco más del hilo.

Foreman describió cómo sus caderas parecían más anchas que antes. La espalda tenía una ligera curvatura hacia adelante a la altura lumbar y las piernas mantenían una forma extraña.

- ¿No vas a decir nada del brillo de sus ojos?- preguntó House curioso.- Yo diría que nuestra Cameron no tenía esos ojos antes.

Chase miró a Cameron con detenimiento y juntó todos los rasgos que Foreman había nombrado. Antes de cinco segundos se había llevado la mano a la boca para ocultar su asombro, como había hecho Foreman.

- Dr. Foreman, Dr. Chase,-levantó las cejas al nombrar al último- ya tenéis vuestro diagnóstico.

Y cojeando se dirigió hacia su despacho de nuevo, contento por lo que había hecho. Se sentía como un padre que reparte puros cuando se entera del embarazo, contándolo a toda persona con la que se cruza. Sólo que él no era de regalar puros ni de contar a todo el mundo lo que pasaba en su vida.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO 7

Cameron caminaba despacio por el pasillo, había decidido hablar con Wilson y contarle los cambios que había notado en House desde aquella mañana. Aún recordaba la sensación en su pecho cuando él le había dejado la taza sobre la mesa; le había preparado un té. Recordaba que ella no podía tomar café. Se había preocupado de ella por una vez. Se acercó con calma a la puerta de Wilson, no quiso llamar pues estaba entreabierta, por lo que creyó que, o bien el médico no estaba, o bien era una señal de que cualquiera podía pasar. Casi cuando tenía la cabeza dentro oyó una conversación.

- También podría llevarte a cenar a algún sitio,-Cameron oyó cómo alguien besaba a otra persona- iríamos a tomar alguna copa por ahí, -el sonido de otro beso- y despúes...- se oyó una risa floja esta vez- acostarnos en mi cama para practicar toda la noche.- Cameron dejó caer las carpetas de historiales que llevaba en las manos al reconocer la voz que contestó con un "me encanta ese plan".

Sintió cómo las dos personas se separaban y metió la cabeza en el despacho para disculparse.

- Lo siento. no debería... hablaremos luego, Dr. Wilson.- dijo avergonzada y con la mirada hacia el suelo. Encontrar a Wilson en semejante actitud en su despacho no era lo que esperaba aquel día.

- Tranquila, Cameron, está bien, pasa y ponte cómoda.

- Lo siento,- repitió ella una vez más- debería... perdón, Dr. Cuddy- terminó la frase.

Wilson se acercó a ella y le ofreció sentarse en una de las sillas mientras empujaba amablemente su espalda. Cameron se sentó y Cuddy hizo lo mismo en la silla que estaba junto a ella. No sabía muy bien cómo actuar, era una situación muy embarazosa para ella, acababa de descubrir una relación entre el jefe de Oncología y la directora del hospital, lo normal habría sido salir corriendo de allí cuanto antes para evitar problemas.

- Cameron...- comenzó Wilson mientras se restregaba la nuca- la Dr. Cuddy y yo... llevamos juntos tres meses. Confiamos en tu discreción. Aún no queremos...

- Desde luego,- le cortó ella- no diré nada, sólo he de recuperarme del susto.- se secó el sudor de la frente y respiró profundamente. Miró a Cuddy de reojo y ella la miró también. Quiso librarse de aquella situación cuanto antes, por lo que miró a Wilson, intentando que él preguntara qué hacía allí a esas horas de la mañana.

- Supongo que ahora puedo preguntarte qué necesitas.

- Venía a hablarte de House.- empezó ella, sintiendo un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo ante el suspiro que emitió Cuddy. Ella sabía que la mujer no estaba de acuerdo con lo que House estaba haciendo y que era partidaria de que pagara por todas y cada una de las ofensas que estaba llevando a cabo. Si por ella fuera, colgarían a House de un palo para que sufriera. Aunque ella sería también la primera en pedir que lo bajaran.

- ¿Qué ha sido esta vez?- preguntó Wilson preocupado. Sinceramente, no tenía fuerzas para que Cameron le contara el siguiente tanto de su amigo.

- Ha cambiado. Esta mañana... -dijo aún con cara de asombro- me ha preparado un té.

Wilson la miró extrañado. Pensó si Cameron estaría delirando o habría sido un sueño. House no era de esos, nunca tenía detalles con nadie, incluso se comía su comida y acababa con lo que fuera que pudiera alimentarle sin pensar en ninguno de los demás. El médico suspiró profundamente y se rascó la coronilla, sin saber qué hacer. Aquello le había descolocado, el día anterior le había dicho a Cameron que no tuviera esperanzas con él y al día siguiente se encontraba conque su amigo era la ambilidad en persona.

- ¿No ha dicho nada más?- ella negó con la cabeza ligeramente. Ya era suficiente, para House.- Hablaré con él- continuó Wilson mientras levantaba los hombros en señal de no saber a qué atenerse.

- Gracias, Wilson. Gracias a ti también, Cuddy.- miró a la mujer, que le devolvió la mirada con cara de pena. Cameron pensó que la doctora le tenía lástima, creyendo que bastante desgracia tenía con estar embarazada como para que el niño fuera de House. En realidad, Cameron sabía que Cuddy apreciaba mucho a su jefe y que, como ella, sabía que House no sería tan mal padre ni su hijo la reencarnación del maligno.

Cameron se despidió de ambos y aún con la cara enrojecida salió del despacho de Wilson. Se paró en el pasillo y sonrió abiertamente al entender lo que acababa de ver. Hasta ese momento no se había parado a pensar en el descubrimiento que acababa de hacer. "Me encanta ese plan", se repitió para sí misma mientras empezaba a andar y reía entre dientes. Definitivamente, ese iba a ser un gran día.

Pocos minutos después Wilson entraba en el despacho de House sonriendo.

- El té te pega más a las cinco. Las nueve de la mañana no son horas, House. - le dijó aguantándose la risa.

House levantó la vista para ver a su amigo en medio de su despacho, de pie, con las manos en los bolsillos de la bata.

- Vas a batir tu propio récord. Dos meses y medio para conseguir hacerle una taza de té.

- ¿Quieres una? También podría hacerte una a ti.

Wilson rodó los ojos ante la respuesta irónica de su amigo. El sarcasmo se había convertido en su política y raramente podía librarse de él.

- ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó House al ver que su amigo no seguía con las bromas.

- Cameron ha hablado conmigo. Me ha dicho que has estado más que atento esta mañana.- House la maldijo entre dientes por ir contando por ahí todo lo que él hacía. Lo menos que necesitaba ahora era otra gran charla de Wilson, haciéndole ver que era un cabrón. Wilson esperó unos momentos a que su amigo contestara.

- Ayer -comenzó a decir mientras se levantaba de la silla- estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste.- Wilson levantó las cejas, sin saber a qué se refería House con eso. El día anterior le había dicho muchas cosas, casi ninguna buena.- Lo de que debería dejarla tranquila. He pagado con ella mis problemas. Puede que fuera algo brusco.

Wilson levantó las cejas mirando a su amigo, pidiéndole que cambiara la respuesta.

- Muy brusco. -continuó él- Voy a dejarla tranquila, Wilson. No se lo merece, es buena chica. Ella no tiene por qué pagar por mis problemas. Necesito tiempo para recuperarme de todo lo que ha pasado. -terminó de decir sin mirar ni dos segundo a Wilson, que lo miraba con los ojos como platos. No reconocía a House en aquellas palabras, parecía sincero cuando hablaba de aquella manera.

House no habló durante unos momentos. En realidad no sabía qué decir en aquella situación, no tenía fuerzas para enfrentarse a aquello solo.

- Debe aprender... -dijo pensando en Cameron y en voz muy baja - que no puede esperar nada bueno de mí. Debe ser fuerte. Es una chica fuerte, saldrá adelante.- "Y yo me quedaré atrás", pensó en decirle a su amigo, pero le parecía mostrarse demasiado. Wilson no tenía por qué saber por qué él actuaba así.

Al oirle hablar de aquella manera, con calma y en voz baja Wilson sintió que House se había dado por vencido. Había abandonado su lucha personal porque no podía consigo mismo. Con seguridad llevaba más de dos meses peleándose con su ego y su interior y ya no tenía fuerzas para más. Wilson sabía de su verdadero carácter y del que intentaba aparentar, sabía de la lucha interna que mantenía día tras día, cómo no dejaba que sus verdaderos sentimientos y acciones salieran a la luz por miedo a resultar herido. Llevaba años negándose a sí mismo como un ser humano para que nadie pudiera considerarlo como tal y hacerle daño. Él quería que su amigo fuera feliz por fin y encontrara la vida que buscaba, estaba cansado de verlo así, había cambiado demasiado en los últimos años. Sólo se le ocurrió una manera de conseguir volver a ponerle en guardia. Quizá no era la mejor, después de lo que había sucedido, pero era mejor que que no hiciera nada.

- Si vas a dejarla en paz no te importará que yo haga de compañero para ella. - ladeó la cabeza al hacer la pregunta y levantó los hombros ligeramente, quitando importancia al asunto. Sintió la mirada de House traspasarle, sus ojos estaban encendidos y le miraba de una manera de la que nunca le había mirado.

- Sólo necesito tiempo. -contestó House mientras apretaba el mango del bastón y hacía fuerza contra el suelo con el protector de goma.

- No, House. No tienes solución. Deja que sea feliz.

Wilson se giró y avanzó hasta la puerta del despacho. House vio cómo salía al pasillo y se alejaba.

Anduvo hasta su escritorio, se sentó en la silla y miró por la ventana. ¿Eso era un amigo? ¿Es que Wilson no sabía leer entre líneas? Como tantas otras veces, House esperaba que el resto de la gente leyera en su pensamiento lo que era incapaz de decir. Con frecuencia decía una cosa y pensaba otra, imaginándose que los demás sabrían qué era lo que él quería decir realmente. Wilson solía ser capaz de hacerlo, podía leer su pensamiento. En esos momentos House creyó que su amigo no había sabido entender lo que él quería decir. No rechazaba a Cameron, no había dicho que no la quisiera, sólo pedía tiempo, pero no de la forma adecuada.

Por otro lado, le quemaba por dentro imaginarse a Wilson con Cameron. ¿Iba a hacer de padre, iba a acompañarla a la consulta del médico, iba a...? Agarró su pelota y la apretó con ambas manos. No quería pensar que aquella fuera la cabeza de su amigo, pero no pudo evitar apretar cada vez más al imaginarse a Cameron con él y Wilson en el sitio que a él le correspondía. Se sintió inútil, veía la realidad pero era incapaz de decir lo que sentía y lo que pensaba, únicamente había sido capaz de preparar una estúpida taza de té, eso era todo lo que había sido capaz de hacer. Además, se había dejado llevar por una fuerza externa y les había dicho a los chicos lo de Cameron. Mierda. Ahora ella iba a odiarle más todavía, no le había bastado con abrir sus análisis, sino que después de decirle que no contara con él había ido contando su secreto. ¿Cómo podía ser tan inútil? ¿Cómo podía alguien quererle siendo así? Pensó, una vez más, por qué Cameron le quería, no lograba dar con la razón para que ella lo aguantara una y otra vez y no cejara en el empeño de que él la quisiera y deseara que él fuera el padre del bebé.

Se mantuvo en silencio casi una hora, pensando en todo aquello y en él mismo. No llegó a ninguna conclusión aquel día, sólo podía pensar en las manazas de Wilson sobre Cameron, en ella riéndose por lo que él decía y en que Wilson se adueñara de lo que era suyo, de ella y de su hijo.

Dos semanas pasaron hasta que House no pudo aguantar más la situación. Le hervía la sangre cada vez que la veía con Wilson, se dedicaban miradas cómplices y House sabía que habían quedado varias veces después de trabajar. Un día les oyó quedar para la noche y decidió investigar qué se traían entre manos. La idea de que Wilson ocupara su puesto le hacía tirarse de los pelos, desearle todo mal a su amigo, querer que desapareciera de la faz de la Tierra. Aquella noche los siguió por todo Princeton con el coche, fueron a cenar y más tarde a tomar algo. Cerca de las diez de la noche llegaron hasta casa de Cameron. Ella se bajó del coche y él la acompañó hasta la entrada de su casa. Ella llevaba ropa ajustada, más ajustada de lo que solía llevar para trabajar, más de lo que había lucido los tres últimos meses. House se fijó en su figura, había cambiado desde que se fijó en ella la última vez, junto con Chase y Foreman, su tripa sobresalía más y las caderas se le habían ensanchado de nuevo. Pudo comprobar cómo ella había cogido el hábito de llevarse la mano a la tripa como protección mientras hablaba con la gente. La observó unos momentos mientras hablaba con Wilson, la piel le había cambiado, tenía la cara más rellena y los ojos de un color especial. Quiso ser él el que estuviera en aquellos momentos frente a ella, hablándole en la oscuridad de la noche. En ese momento Wilson agachó la cabeza y la besó en la mejilla, lo que provocó un brote de ira en House, que sin pensarlo dio un puñetazo en el volante, haciendo que el claxon sonara como un estruendo en la mitad de la calle. Vio cómo Wilson miraba desde lejos con los ojos entrecerrados y se aproximaba lentamente al coche, haciéndole un gesto a Cameron para que esperara donde estaba.

Llegó hasta la ventanilla del coche y miró hacia adentro. Suspiró profundamente y se subió al lado de House.

- ¿Vas a ncesesitar mucho más tiempo? Esto es enfermizo. - le dijo Wilson sin mirarle a la cara.

- ¿Desde cuándo te interesa Cameron? -preguntó House mirando al frente.

- A mí no... - Wilson se rascó la nuca- ¡A mí no me interesa Cameron, no quiero nada con ella!- gritó de repente.- House, tienes un problema...

- ¿Yo tengo un problema? ¡Yo no voy por ahí robando chicas! -le gritó a Wilson, su amigo pudo ver la vena de su cuello hincharse. No pudo evitar gritarle él también, se sentía herido, era injusto lo que House hacía con él. Era injusto lo que hacía con todos.

- ¡No sé cuándo te convencerás, yo no quiero a Cameron, ni aiquiera se me ha pasado por la cabeza tener algo con ella, yo estoy con Cuddy!

Se arrepintió de sus palabras nada más salieron de sus labios. No había querido decir aquello, se había dejado llevar por el enfado. Ya era demasiado tarde, House lo miraba fijamente, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, tragando con dificultad.

- No me habías dicho que tú y Cuddy...

- Igual que tú no me dijiste que te habías acostado con Cameron. - salió del coche de un solo moviemiento, no quería hablar más con él, estaba verdaderamente enfadado, le había tratado como una mierda, sin importarle el daño que pudiera hacer a los demás. Al salir del coche se encontró con Cameron, que estaba de pie mirando a los dos hombres dentro del vehículo. Le apretó ligeramente el brazo a Wilson para hacerle ver que debía alejarse y que no le culpaba de nada.

Wilson dio unos pasos atrás y dejó que Cameron se agachara para meter la cabeza en el coche.

- ¿No se le ha ocurrido a tu retorcida mente que el bebé sea de Wilson? Qué decepción, House, esperaba más de ti. - terminó la frase dando un portazo.

- ¡Cameron!- gritó House impotente, pero ella se alejaba del coche con Wilson, quien la acompañó hasta casa y la despidió con otro beso.

House los observó y dejó caer la cabeza sobre el volante cuando ella desapareció de su vista. Idiota. Eres un idiota.

Llegó a casa poco tiempo después. se sentía cansado y sólo le apetecía emborracharse y tomar su vicodina. Se sentó en el sillón con una botella de whisky en la mano, observando el líquido ámbar mientras pensaba en todo lo que había sucedido aquella noche. Alcanzó el bote de vicodina, tomando tres pastillas de una vez. La vicodina no sólo servía para el dolor de la pierna, sino que curaba también muchos otros dolores. Antes de que pudiera abrir la botella de alcohol estaba dormido y las pastillas habían caído todas al suelo.

Tres horas después el timbre del teléfono le sobresaltó. Pensó en no levantarse para cogerlo, a esas horas sería alguien que se había equivocado o alguna urgencia del hospital. No estaba para eso en ese momento, la noche era suya. Dejó saltar el contestador y que recogiera el mensaje, ya lo oiría al día siguiente.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando oyó la voz de Cuddy al telefono: "House... sé que es tarde, no te llamaría si no fuera importante. Cameron. Está ingresada. Supongo que debo llamarte a ti, no sé. House, está grave -su jefa se quedó callada unos momentos esperando que él contestara al teléfono. Al no oir respuesta le gritó lo más fuerte que pudo- ¡mueve tu culo hasta aquí y ayúdanos!"

Lo siguiente que pudo oir House fue la línea muerta del teléfono cuando lo descolgó para contestar a Cuddy.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO 8

Wilson caminaba pesadamente por el pasillo del hospital con un sobre entre las manos. Hacía horas que habían llamado a House a casa y no había aparecido aún por allí, ni siquiera contestaba al teléfono en su casa. Wilson había pasado por su despacho al llegar al hospital y lo había esperado unos minuots, pero nunca llegó. Tras eso fue a ver a Cameron. Andaba con nerviosismo de un extremo a otro del pasillo, sin saber qué hacer. Con decisión se dirigió hacia el despacho de su amigo, no serviría de nada esperarle allí, no iba a hacer que él apareciera, pero Wilson sentía que, por lo menos, lo había intentado. Apretó fuertemente el sobre que llevaba en la mano y miró hacia el pasillo donde estaba Diagnósticos, la luz del despacho de House iluminaba el oscuro pasillo y, con seguridad, alguien estaba dentro de la sala. Wilson se acercó pausadamente hasta la puerta de cristal y la empujó para entrar. Vio a su amigo recostado en la butaca de descanso que tanto usaba, con los ojos cerrados y los puños apretados. Wilson tosió ligeramente para hacerle saber que alguien le acompañaba. House no abrió los ojos ni hizo ningún gesto.

La forma de contestar y actuar enervó a Wilson, quien extrajo de su bolsillo el sobre que había estado guardando celosamente y se lo tiró a su amigo de mala manera.

- Puede que esto te interese.-dijo con voz fuerte- Es la prueba de paternidad, da gracias a la amniocentesis. Ella está en coma, con hipertensión, tiene peligro de preclampsia. Creo que todos sabemos la causa de que la tensión le haya subido tanto. -continuó Wilson mientras se frotaba la nuca y no dejaba de mirar fijamente a su amigo.

House continuó sin contestar, estaba como muerto, sin reflejos y sin respuestas. Wilson se dio por vencido y tras esperar unos momentos salió de su despacho suspirando profundamente. Cuando se hubo ido House abrió lentamente los ojos. Había escuchado todo lo que su amigo le había dicho, siempre le escuchaba. También había notado cómo él tiraba el sobre sobre su pecho y le decía lo que contenía. Cogió el sobre y lo movió frente a su cara hasta situarlo de canto sobre su boca y su nariz. Respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos. Sabía lo que decía aquel sobre, ni siquiera le hacía falta su contenido.

Se levantó despacio y caminó hasta su escritorio, sentándose en la silla. Volvió a mirar al sobre que Wilson le había entregado. Miró hacia el lado y llevando la mano hasta el borde de la mesa dejó caer el documento, sin abrir, a la papelera. Él no lo necesitaba, sabía quién era el padre y, a pesar de todo lo dicho y hecho, a él no le habría importado que fuera otra persona. Pensó en lo difícil que se le hacía decirles a los demás todo aquello, que le daba igual quién fuera el padre si su madre era Cameron, pensó en que en algún momento debería decirlo, pensó en que no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Durante días los médicos se afanaron en que Cameron saliera del coma sin problemas. Durante el día, para decepción de todos, House seguía mostrándose cerrado y frío. Con frecuencia sus compañeros se preguntaban por qué no preguntaba por ella ni iba a verla, ni siquiera se había interesado por su estado o por el del bebé. Actuaba como si nada sucediese, como si no echara en falta a nadie en su equipo y en su oficina. La pila de cartas pronto llegó a una altura que llamaba la atención, como la cantidad de emails que se acumularon en su bandeja de entrada. Pero él no parecía inmutarse frente a nada ni nadie. En más de una ocasión alguien mencionó a Cameron para intentar despertar alguna clase de gesto en él, pero su estoico rostro desmontaba a las personas a su alrededor. Nadie entendía qué pasaba con él.

Todas las noches desde que Cameron ingresó, cuando el hospital se vaciaba y todo el mundo estaba ya en casa, House caminaba hasta su habitación y la miraba desde fuera. Pasaba minutos observando cómo dormía y respiraba, mirando su cara y su pelo, su vientre. Todas las noches se acercaba al mostrador de enfermeras y pedía su historia, la revisaba durante minutos, la estudiaba. Tras ello amenazaba a la enfermera para que no dijera nada y se iba a casa.

En casa se esforzaba por dormir, las noches se hacían muy duras entre el dolor y la pierna y el sentimiento de culpa. Cuando conseguía conciliar el sueño las pesadillas se sucedían en su cabeza y se despertaba sobresaltado y sudando, angustiado. Muchos sentimientos pasaban por su cabeza, la preocupación era uno de ellos. Cada cierto tiempo cada noche temía que ella nunca saliera del coma y que la perdiera. Ya no estaba en sus manos, él ya había hecho suficiente por la causa, ahora sólo podía esperar que se todo estuviera bien y salvaran la vida. Por una vez él no podía hacer nada, lo que aumentaba su sentimiento de culpa. Ella estaba así por él, por su estupidez, por ser tan testarudo y cerrado y ahora nada podía hacer, se sentía la peor persona del mundo. Cameron no se merecía aquello, ella había hecho todo lo posible por mantener la situación y su relación dentro de lo correcto y lo esperable, él era el único que lo había estropeado todo. Y eso le mataba por dentro.

Por las mañanas, al llegar a la oficina, todo le recordaba a ella, no había café, no había orden en su mesa, ni siquiera había calidez en aquel despacho. Se maldijo una y otra vez por ser el causante de todo aquello, por destrozar sus vidas de aquella manera, no podía evitar culparse por todo lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor. ¿Cómo iba ella a querer a alguien así?

La última noche que Cameron pasó en coma recibió, como otras veces, la visita de House. Era ya cerca de media noche cuando él se acercó a su habitación. Como las anteriores veces, la miró desde fuera, revisó todo una y otra vez, con miedo a que se le pasara algo; estaba siendo realmente obsesivo con todo aquello, cada noche la miraba de arriba a abajo, miraba sus constantes y estudiaba la tabla de las enfermeras y la evolución. Aquella noche se atrevió a entrar en su habitación y a andar hasta su cama. Parecía totalmente dormida, no tenía respiradores ni tubos, únicamente reposaba sobre el colchón, relajada, inmersa en un profundo sueño. Sus brazos estaban fuera de las sábanas y descansaban a ambos lados de su cuerpo. House la miró fijamente, repasando cada rasgo de su cara. No podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que la había echado de menos desde aquella noche en que estuvieron juntos, deseaba que ella se despertara para ver sus ojos una vez más y deseaba pedirle perdón por todo lo que le había hecho. Con su cuerpo bajo las sábanas no se apreciaba el bulto en su vientre, aún habían pasado sólo tres meses, pero él sabía que estaba allí; por primera vez, tuvo deseos de acercar su mano a su tripa, pero se contuvo, aún no quería involucrarse demasiado ¿Y si aquello no tenía solución?. Suspiró profundamente y con temblor en las piernas se acercó a su lado. Casi imperceptiblemente rozó sus dedos con los de ella, entrelazándolos, mientras que con la otra mano agarraba fuertemente su bastón. Sólo un roce le bastó para comprobar lo fría que estaba. Recordó el calor que su piel desprendía la noche que compartieron, el sudor, la suavidad, el fuego. Recordó su cálido aliento contra sus mejillas y le costó entender que aquella fuera la misma persona que en ese momento estaba sobre la cama.

Mantuvo sus dedos entre los de ella por unos momentos mientras la miraba. Se dejó llevar, con seguridad nadie pasaría por allí ni podría verle, únicamente la enfermera lo sabía y él se había asegurado de que no dijera nada de aquello. Mirándola por última vez soltó sus dedos y caminó hasta la puerta. Sin darse la vuelta salió de la habitación y anduvo hasta el mostrador. La enfermera alargó el brazo para entregarle la carpeta donde estaba la historia. En el momento en que él la cogió recriminó a la enfermera.

- ¿Tan justos andamos de pasta para no tener ni mantas? Está jodidamente fría. - dijo él con voz firme.

La enfermera lo miró desde abajo y con un ligero temblor de mandíbula se levantó de su silla y corrío hasta el cuarto de lencería que estaba a un lado.

- Enseguida, Dr. House.- se defendió la joven al salir con una manta en los brazos.

Para cuando volvió de la habitación de Cameron House ya no estaba allí.

Fue al día siguiente cuando House, automarginándose en su despacho con los cascos puestos, oyó entrar a Foreman gritando la buena noticia: Cameron había salido del coma. Nadie vio la cara de House en aquel momento, pero con seguridad mostraba la alegría que sentía en su interior por la noticia. En pocos minutos aparecieron también Wilson y Cuddy y todos ellos se felicitaron y, por una vez, dejaron que sus cuerpos se acercaran un poco más que de costumbre a causa de la alegría. Nadie entró en el despacho de House para informarle de ello, pero House observó cómo Chase hacía un gesto con la cabeza hacia donde estaba su despacho y cómo Foreman y Wilson le explicaban algo al joven médico. Unos minutos después todos ellos salían de Diagnósticos, dejando a House solo.

Pasaron casi dos horas hasta que House se decidió a levantarse de su silla. No podía aguantar más, tenía curiosidad por cómo se había solucionado todo quería saber si Cameron y el bebé estaban bien. Anduvo, como tantas veces lo había hecho en los pasados días, hasta su habitación. Mirando desde fuera se encontraba Wilson y sonreía a algo que ocurría en el interior. House se acercó a él y miró hacia dentro, situó la vista en el frente y no miró ni saludó a su amigo. Vio a Cuddy hablando relajadamente con Cameron, reía mientras la paciente le contaba algo entre sonrisa y sonrisa. La habitación estaba llena de flores -"de Chase, seguro", pensó para sí- y de regalos; todo el mundo parecía querer mucho a Cameron y sabían cómo demostrarlo.

- ¿Cómo está?- preguntó de repente en voz alta, haciendo que Wilson se sorprendiera

- ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a ella?

House comenzó a dar golpes en el suelo con la goma de su bastón, sin apartar la mirada del frente.

- ¿Y la niña? -volvió a preguntar

- ¿Cómo sabes que...? - Wilson giró la cabeza para mirarle. House levantó los hombros ligeramente e hizo vibrar los labios en señal de que aquello no tenía importancia. Wilson bajó la mirada al suelo y pensó cómo su amigo era capaz de ser tan brillante con algunas cosas y tan poco diestro en otras. Ninguna de las pruebas que le habían hecho a Cameron revelaban el sexo del bebé, ni siquiera la amniocentesis. ¿Cómo podía saberlo? Para cuando quiso darse cuenta House había desaparecido de su vista, no había entrado en la habitación ni se había despedido.

Wilson supo dónde buscarlo. Subió hasta el tejado del hospital y abrió las puertas que daban a la calle. En el fondo de la inmensa terraza, al borde de ella, junto al murete, se encontraba House. Miraba fijamente al horizonte, su silueta revelaba que estaba cansado, apoyado en su bastón, ligeramente escorado hacia la derecha.

- ¡House! -le gritó Wilson desde lejos.

Su amigo no contestó. Se acercó a él lentamente, no quería perturbarle, había notado cuando lo vio acercarse a la habitación unos minutos antes que estaba cansado, con seguridad no había dormido aquellos días y su pierna estaba resentida por ello, además de su propio ser.

- Está... bien, House. Están bien. - comenzó Wilson para tranquilizarlo- Todo hasalido perfecto. La tensión ha bajado y está controlada. Tendremos que vigilarla a menudo. Se han salvado, House.

House miró a su amigo ladeando la cabeza y una leve sonrisa de dibujó en su boca. Estaba contento.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? -preguntó Wilson al ver que su amigo estaba receptivo

- No... no lo sé. Tengo... miedo. No sé cómo enfrentarme a esto.

- Podrías empezar por hablar con ella, no creo que le importe.- House asintió al oir sus palabras, dándole la razón.

- Yo... -miró al suelo al comenzar a hablar- yo no sería buen padre. No tengo nada bueno que darles... hasta ahora sólo he cuidado a Steve, una rata es fácil de cuidar, es la mascota perfecta.

Wilson sonrió abiertamente al oir a su amigo.

- Tienes mucho más para dar de lo que crees, House. Solo tienes que buscarlo y sacarlo afuera. No eres tan mala persona. -Wilson parecía muy seguro de lo que decía, tenía las manos en los bolsillos de la bata. Los días pasados habían hecho mella en él, se le veía cansado pero lúcido, ya no estaba enfadado, había cruzado la línea, se había sobrepuesto del enfado y ahora sólo deseaba ayudar a su amigo. Había entendido que lo que House hacía lo hacía porque no sabía hacerlo de otra manera.

- Ni siquiera sé si la quiero.

Wilson no contestó a la frase de su amigo. Únicamente sonrió mirando al suelo y apoyó una mano en el hombro de House, apretando ligeramente sus dedos contra la tela de su americana. Apretó varias veces, hasta que vio que su amigo había entendido el mensaje y todo lo que quería decirle con el gesto. Lo dejó solo en el tejado para que pensara.

Aquella noche House esperó en su despacho hasta que todos se hubieron ido. Cuando el hospital se quedó desierto se levantó y enfiló hacia la habitación de Cameron. Las piernas le temblaban y el corazón le latía rápidamente, era casi la única vez que iban a hablar cara a cara desde que se enteraron del embarazo. Tenía miedo, deseó salir corriendo de allí y refugiarse en su casa y en su bote de vicodina. Antes de llegar a su destino abrió el bote y tragó dos pastillas. Suspiró aliviado al comprobar que ella estaba dormida, no tenía fuerzas para entrar en la habitación estando ella despierta, le resultaba demasiado violento. Anduvo hasta el sillón al lado de su cama y se sentó lentamente, con miedo de hacer algún ruido que pudiera despertarla. Esperó varios minutos, a él le parecieron horas, con su bastón en la mano, haciéndolo girar en vertical, casi haciendo un surco en el suelo, donde rozaba la goma. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que ella se despertó y lo vio allí sentado; se frotó los ojos con suavidad y lo miró fijamente, casi no podía creer que por fin hubiera ido a verla. Llevaba esperando todo el día aquella visita, cada vez que alguien entraba en la habitación o se acercaba a ella por el pasillo había deseado que fuera él. Se miraron durante minutos, sin decirse nada. Ella se recostó de lado en la cama para poder verle mejor. Unos minutos después, cuando los dos habían repasado la anatomía completa del otro el habló con un hilo de voz.

- ¿Qué te parece... Elizabeth? -preguntó sin mirarle a los ojos. Aquella confesión era demasiado importante para él, aún no estaba preparado para juntar sus ojos con los de ella. Ella le miró extrañada y él, repentinamente, se sintió violento. Había temido ese momento, el momento en el que él tenía que dar el paso al frente y responsabilizarse.

- ¿Cómo sabes...? -preguntó ella extrañada. House hizo el mismo gesto que había hecho aquella mañana cuando hablaba con Wilson frente a su habitación. Ella dejó de mirarle y se arregló las sábanas.

Pasaron unos minutos sin moverse ni hablarse. Cada unos de ellos con seguridad pensaba en lo mismo, pero no estaban preparados para contárselo aún. En el momento en que ella sintió sueño necesitó preguntarle algo antes de no verle más hasta el día siguiente.

- ¿Elizabeth... -comenzó con un hilo de voz- ...House?

- Duérmete, Cameron -contestó House mirándola a los ojos y sonriendo ligeramente. Ella no supo si era ya parte del sueño o de la realidad, pero le pareció verle asentir de forma casi imperceptible.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO 9

Cuando Cameron abrió los ojos al día siguiente él ya no estaba. Había dormido toda la noche de un tirón, sin despertarse ni tener pesadillas, había dormido tranquila por primera vez en semanas. Temió que lo sucedido la noche anterior fuera parte de un sueño y que realmente él no hubiera estado allí con ella. Repasó el cuarto lentamente y se detuvo en el sillón donde le vio sentado por última vez antes de dormirse; en una esquina pudo ver su bote de vicodina vacío. Dedicó varios minutos a decidir si él lo habría dejado allí como prueba de haber estado en su habitación o porque verdaderamente lo había olvidado. De cualquier modo, pensó, no tenía importancia, él había estado con ella y por fin había dado el paso que tanto tiempo llevaba esparando. Pensando en que por fin las cosas parecían arreglarse dejó resbalar su cuerpo lentamente bajo las sábanas para sentirlas rozar su piel, se sentía contenta, más feliz de lo que lo había hecho en meses.

En ese momento entró Wilson por la puerta dando los buenos días, como tantas veces había hecho. Wilson siempre era considerado y amable, había estado pendiente de ella desde hacía semanas y ella nunca podría agradecerle todo que había hecho. Entró por la puerta contento, sonriendo, traía en los brazos un ramo de flores más. Casi no cabían más regalos en aquella habitación, los cuartos del hopital eran grandes, pero sus compañeros le habían llevado tantos obsequios que ya no quedaban encimeras donde ponerlos. Wilson fue al baño a por agua para poner las flores en un jarrón y ella lo siguió con los ojos por todo el cuarto, se sentía curisosa, por primera vez en semanas deseaba conocer lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Cuando él hubo terminado se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de su cama. Ella giró la cabeza para mirarle de frente, él percibió algo diferente en su semblante. Ladeó la cabeza para mirarla detenidamente mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos de la bata y se recostaba en la silla. Ella sonrió ligeramente mientras él la estudiaba, detenidamente, fijándose en cada cambio.

- Parece que el plan salió bien.- dijo Wilson de repente.

Ella bajó la vista al embozo de su cama, no podía evitar sentirse avergonzada ante su hallazgo. Su cara con seguridad mostraba la alegría interior si él había sido capaz de darse cuenta en cuestión de segundos. Wilson asintió ligeramente, apartando la vista de ella para que no se sientiera tan incómoda. Sus ojos recorrieron la habitación lentamente, intentando hacer tiempo para que lo violento de la situación se rebajara lo más posible. Cuando llegó al sillón sus ojos encontraron el bote de vicodina olvidado. Levantándose de la silla con calma se acercó andando con paso firme al sillón y lo cogió el recipiente con una mano. El hombre agitó el bote con fuerza y lo hizo botar varias veces en una de sus manos mientras lo miraba fijamente y pensaba en su amigo. Por fin lo había hecho, había ido a hablar con ella y aquella era la prueba. Sonrió al apretar el bote en la palma de su mano y sentirse responsable de parte de todo aquello. Se sintió feliz, la conversación que había mantenido con él en la azotea había servido, quizá su amigo estuviera encaminando su vida hacia lo correcto.

Unos segundos más tarde pensó en ella. ¿Qué le habría dicho House? Con seguridad había sido algo bueno, su cara lo decía todo, sus ojos. Repasó una por una todas las frases agradables que conocía en House y no consiguió recordar ninguna que puediera agradar tanto a alguien como para que tuviera ese aspecto sólo 24 horas después de salir de un coma. Para sentirse más seguro decidió ayudar a su amigo, quizá él no había sido capaz de decirle a Cameron todo lo que sentía.

- Te quiere más de lo que él cree, Cameron. Ten paciencia. Le costará demostrarlo, pero con el tiempo lo hará. Él no es de detalles, acabarás por entenderle y saber cómo hace las cosas.- levantó los hombros al hablar, un gesto con el que quería decirle que no había otra manera de hacerlo, la solución consistía en dejarle tiempo para que asimilara todo lo sucedido y no querer cambiarle.

Ella sonrió a Wilson abiertamente y, mirándole a los ojos, le dio las gracias por todo lo que había hecho por ella. Wilson mantenía el bote de vicodina en su mano cuando ella se despidió de él amablemente; él la besó en la mejilla, como siempre, y le deseó una buena mañana. Cameron pensó en lo absurda que resultaba aquella situación. Ella ya sabía qué sentía House, la noche anterior había quedado perfectamente claro; quizá Wilson no sabía realmente lo que sucedía entre ellos dos, claro que tampoco había estado allí para ver la mirada de House cuando ella pronunció el nombre de su hija.

Los seis meses llegaron con rapidez. Cameron volvió al trabajo con energías renovadas sólo dos semanas después de su ingreso para alegría de sus compañeros. En el momento de regresar todo el hospital conocía su estado y la identidad del padre del bebé, a quién no parecía molestar todo lo que se comentaba entre el personal. Sus compañeros en Diagnósticos también parecieron tomar el asunto con tranquilidad, entre todos ellos la atendían y vigilaban que todo se encontrara a la perfección. Foreman se había encargado de tomarle la tensión todos y cada uno de los días desde que sufriera el shock, apuntando las cifras en un cuaderno y llevándoselo después a House a su despacho. Por su parte, House le había preparado el té todas las mañanas desde su vuelta y pensaba seguir haciéndolo, ya que no recibía queja por su parte.

El mal humor que acompañaba a House seguía allí, no iba a cambiar de carácter por ser padre, en todo caso lo cambiaría con las personas involucradas pero, según su propia confesión a Cuddy tras un extraño problema con una bala en el escáner del hospital, el resto de gente no tenía por qué salir ganando nada con aquella situación. Las enfermeras seguían llorando, los médicos negándose a compartir nada con él y Wilson seguía disculpándole frente al Consejo, nada había cambiado en House en los últimos meses salvo con respecto a Cameron. Él se mostraba más atento y amable, aunque manteniendo su constante sarcasmo y sin querer responsabilizarse del todo. Ella conocía sus inseguridades y no quería forzar la situación, recordó que Wilson le dijo que necesitaba tiempo para asumir todo, no debía meterle prisa, él solo se encargaría de encauzar las cosas.

Wilson, y con él todos los que le rodeaban, fue testigo de los cambios que su amigo estaba sufriendo cuando un día, cuando faltaban un par de semanas para cumplirse los seis meses pasó por el despacho de House y vio que las persianas estaban bajadas. Miró a su reloj: las doce y media de la mañana, ¿por qué estaban bajadas las persianas? Con dudas y miedo se decidió a llamar a la puerta. Realmente, no sabía si iba a encontrarse a House con un humor insoportable y tener que esquivar algún objeto o si, por el contrario, lo iba a encontrar en una situación embarazosa para los dos, ¿los tres?, ¿los cuatro? Agitó la cabeza y levantó el puño para llamar. Tocó tres veces seguidas en el cristal, con cuidado de no hacer demasiado ruido.

- House, ¿estás ahí? -preguntó Wilson mientras miraba a un lado y a otro del pasillo de manera nervisosa. Siempre resultaba violento preguntar en alto por alguien cuando las persianas estaban bajadas.

- Deje su mensaje después de oir la señal. -contestó House desde dentro.

Wilson pensó que podía entrar, de las dos posibilidades que él había barajado ninguna podía ser, House estaba de buen humor, por lo que que estuviera enfadado no era posible; tampoco podía estar en una situación comprometida, pues no habría contestado o lo habría hecho con un bufido. El médico bajó la manilla y abrió la puerta. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Supuso que su cara de asombro y ternura al mismo tiempo le delató cuando vio a House sentado en el sillón acariciando la abultada tripa de Cameron, de pie frente a él, y las manos llenas de crema.

El hombre se mantuvo unos segundos con la manilla agarrada, sin saber qué hacer o decir, aquello le había cogido totalmente de improviso, nunca se habría imaginado a House en semejante situación. Le miró fijamente a los ojos con cara extrañada, casi preguntándole qué era todo aquello. House le contestó seriamiente de manera tajante.

- Cuidando de mis chicas. - comenzó a decir mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Wilson- Para las estrías, ya sabes. -levantó los hombros queriendo fingir que hacía aquello sin ningùn tipo de interés.

Wilson miró a Cameron, quien sonrió tímidamente y después le miró a los ojos. House se limpió las manos con una sábana del hospital mientras ella se subía la cintura del pantalón y se bajaba la camiseta.

- Tierno, ¿verdad? -le preguntó House levantándose del sillón- Ahora lárgate, se va a enterar todo el hospital si no cierras la puerta.

Ella rio entre dientes y, despidiéndose, salió del despacho. Wilson seguía sin moverse del sitio, ni siquiera acertó a decir nada cuando House pasó cojeando por delante de él para salir del cuarto e irse por el pasillo por el que él mismo había llegado hasta allí. No fue hasta unos momentos después que entendió todo aquello y lo que había visto. Soltó la manilla de la puerta y la cerró con cuidado. No podía borrar la sonrisa de su cara, solo podía ver a su amigo acariciando suavemente la tripa de Cameron. Cuddy no iba a tardar en enterarse de todo aquello, era incapaz de mantener el secreto, era demasiado importante. Al fin y al cabo, House conocía a Wilson y sabía que él iba a contárselo a Cuddy y, probablemente, a Foreman y a Chase, si no le había dicho que guardara el secreto ni se había mostrado desagradable tenía el permiso para contarlo.

Cameron se sentía más insegura a medida que las semanas se sucedían. Había llevado bien su extraña relación con House los dos primeros meses desde la reconciliación. Él la atendía, ella se lo agradecía, hablaban de los cambios que ella estaba sufriendo, incluso hablaban a menudo de la niña, pero nunca hablaban de ellos. Todo fue bien hasta que ella tomó conciencia de que quedaban apenas tres meses para dar a luz. Se planteó qué iba a hacer entonces, qué iba a hacer él. No habían hablado nada sobre el momento ni qué pasaría tras el parto, ella ignoraba cuáles eran los planes de él y si los tenía. Ni siquiera mantenían una relación, él se comportaba como un amigo con ella, ayudándola en todo lo que podía y apoyándola en los malos momentos. La había acompañado a la consulta del médico, controlaba su dieta y sus manías, le ordenaba cómo cuidar su cuerpo, actuaba como el padre de la niña, pero nada más.

Las dudas se acrecentaron el día en que ella se enfrentó a un papel, un papel en particular. Siempre había sido de carácter maniático y perfeccionista, aquello no iba a cambiar por un embarazo, por ello había decidido la mayoría de los asuntos importantes para el quinto mes. Durante el sexto tocaba solicitar plaza en la guardería más prestigiosa de Princeton, una guardería católica en la que únicamente aceptaban a lo más selecto de la ciudad. Pensó que el nombre del padre ayudaría en la solicitud, así como que los dos trabajaran en el hospital, en uno de los departamentos más importantes y famosos. Sentada en el escritorio de la sala de diagnósticos al final del día miró una y otra vez al papel. Había en él preguntas que no era capaz de responder; no sólo no sabía el nombre completo de House, sino que en la solicitud se preguntaba por la relación entre los padres. Él la miraba desde su despacho a través de la pared de cristal, estaba nerviosa, movía un papel una y otra vez entre sus cosas, metiéndolo en una carpeta, sacándolo, poniéndolo sobre un montón. House alargó el cuello para intentar ver qué estaba escrito en aquella hoja, pero no pudo llegar a leerlo. Vio cómo ella la guardaba en el cajón de su derecha y, tras eso, se quitaba las gafas y se frotaba los ojos. La vio levantarse cansada de la silla, recogiendo sus cosas y gardándolas en su bolsa. Había decidido dejar para más adelante aquel asunto, en aquellos momentos no se encontraba en condiciones de decidir aún. Caminando lentamente se dirigió hasta la puerta que separaba la sala del despacho de House. Lo vio sentado en su silla, leyendo la historia del paciente que estaban tratando en aquellos momentos.

- House... -tosió ella, preocupada por sacarle de su concentración- me voy a casa. Hasta mañana.

Él no contestó, se limitó a asentir suavemente mientras la miraba.

Una vez que Cameron se hubo ido y él hubo esperado unos minutos para asegurarse de que ella no volvería a por nada olvidado cogió su bastón y se levantó de la silla. Deseaba saber qué era lo que Cameron había guardado en el cajón y movido tantas veces con nerviosismo. Cojeó hasta la otra sala, acercándose al escritorio y sentándose en la silla. Abrió el cajón a su derecha en la oscuridad del cuarto, pudo ver un papel sobre todas las cosas que ella guardaba allí. Sin mirar lo que era y con prisa lo metió en el bolsillo de su americana. Cualquier persona podía verlo allí y no le apetecía discutir con Cameron por aquel asunto, él no pretendía espiar, sólo estaba preocupado por verla así.

Recogió todas sus cosas y se marchó a casa pensando, intentando adivinar qué pondría en aquel documento.

Llegó a casa media hora más tarde, cojeando entró por la puerta y tiró al suelo su mochila, no le apetecía recoger nada aquella noche, solo tenía una cosa en mente: aquel papel. La reacción de Cameron había sido demasiado intensa para que fuera una tontería, por lo que él sintió curiosidad y deseos de poder ayudarla en lo que le preocupara. Anduvo hasta la cocina, se acercó al frigorífico y cogió una botella de cerveza, el alcohol siempre le relajaba cuando tenía problemas o le preocupaba algo. Con la botella en una mano y el papel y el bastón en la otra se sentó pesadamente en su butaca de cuero. Desdobló la hoja y comenzó a leer lo que en ella ponía. En un primer momento no le pareció nada por lo que preocuparse: una simple hoja de matrícula. Más tarde se percató de que sólo había un campo escrito, el que decía "nombre de la madre". Ella había escrito ahí su nombre "Allison Jane -House sonrió al recordar por qué conocía su segundo nombre- Cameron", los demás campos estaban sin rellenar. El suyo porque Cameron no conocía su nombre completo, el de la niña porque él sabía que ella aún dudaba de sus dotes adivinatorias, los demás por varias razones. Se detuvo a mirar el campo "relación de los padres" y las mismas dudas que ella había tenido pasaron por su mente. Durante meses había evitado preguntarse a sí mismo respecto a aquello, no quería volver a sentir miedo ante una responsabilidad ni ser cruel con ella. Suspirando profundamente dio un trago largo y lento a la cerveza. El alcohol quizá le ayudaría en aquel asunto.

Cojeó hasta su piano, dejó la cerveza y el papel sobre la madera negra. Con el mango del bastón acercó el asiento hasta él y se sentó delante del instrumento, dejándose llevar por lo que el ambiente y la situación le sugerían. Comenzó a tocar algo irreconocible, sin orden ni partitura, solo lo que salía de sus dedos. Cerró los ojos y pensó en todo lo que había sucedido, todo lo que habían pasado los dos juntos, pensó en que pronto serían tres. Sus dedos continuaron moviéndose sobre las teclas, cada pensamiento que se sucedía en su mente y cada imagen de ella hacían que las teclas se movieran más lentamente, más relajadamente, haciendo que la música reflejara su estado interior. Dejó que por su cabeza pasaran imágenes de él sentado al piano, como estaba en ese momento, y una niña pequeña con el mismo aspecto que Cameron sentada a su lado, aprendiendo a manejar el piano. Nada había que lo demostrara ni lo dijera, pero él sabía que aquella era su hija. Mientras seguía tocando con los ojos cerrados sin oir la música que él mismo creaba echó de menos no ver a Cameron con ellos dos, observando cómo él movía los dedos y la niña miraba. Durante varios minutos continuó tocando pausadamente sin que la imagen pudiera abandonar sus pensamientos.

Cuando sintió que los dedos y la propia pierna le dolían decidió dejar de tocar. Se levantó con dificultad del asiento del piano y cojeó hasta la encimera de la chimenea, donde siempre tenía a punto un bolígrafo. Hizo girar el bolígrafo entre sus dedos como habitualmente hacía con su bastón, era una buena manera de concentrarse y de pensar con claridad, siempre lo había sido. Anduvo con decisión hasta el piano y, sentándose de nuevo en el asiento y bajando la tapa que cubría las teclas, comenzó a rellenar los campos de la hoja de matrícula.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPÍTULO 10

No fue hasta el día siguiente que House devolvió la hoja al cajón de donde la había cogido. Esperó hasta que sus subordinados salieron para hacer unas pruebas al paciente para colarse en la sala de diagnósticos y andar cautelosamente hasta el escritorio. Una vez sentado en la silla abrió el cajón de nuevo y posó la hoja sobre el resto de documentos que Cameron guardaba. No iba a dejarlo encima de la mesa, cualquier persona podría verlo, además, le gustaba la idea de dejarlo donde estaba, así, cuando ella lo viera, sería por dos posibles razones: que estuviera preparada para rellenarlo o que volviera a sacarlo porque se lo planteaba de nuevo. Al fin y al cabo, las dos opciones le convenían e interesaban.

El día pasó rápidamente entre prueba y prueba. El paciente había mejorado con el tratamiento, por lo que House decidió que todos podrían marcharse a casa temprano aquel día. Despidió a Chase y a Foreman de malas maneras y, sentado aún en la silla en su despacho, se fijó en que Cameron aún seguía en la sala de diagnósticos. La vio pensativa, sentada en la mesa, con el ordenador portátil encendido pero sin trabajar. Las gafas situadas en el borde de la nariz y su mirada perdida en el infinito le hicieron creer que estaba pensando. Sonrió para sí al desear que estuviera pensando en lo mismo que él la noche anterior, que estuviera componiendo una imagen de futuro y que él estuviera en ella. Decidió que lo mejor era dejarla sola para que se arreglara con lo que fuera que pasara por su mente. Él nunca había sido bueno entendiendo a los demás ni ayudando en los momentos difíciles. Con Cameron no era una excepción. Se despidió de ella desde la puerta que comunicaba los dos cuartos con un simple gesto. Ella ya estaba acostumbrada a que no utilizara palabras, había aprendido a entender cada uno de sus gestos y expresiones, la mayor parte de las veces no necesitaba que él dijera nada para entenderlo todo.

Cuando House se hubo ido y el departamente quedó en silencio Cameron se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió hacia el escritorio. Se sentó perezosa en la silla, realmente no tenía ganas de hacer todo aquello, pero se sentía con prisa de terminar lo empezado. Sucediera lo que sucediera más tarde ella necesitaba hacerlo, aunque no estuviera aún preparada para hablar con él abiertamente. Alargó el brazo derecho y abrió el cajón lentamente. La idea le aterraba, por primera vez iba decidir algo trascendental respecto a su embarazo; estaba asustada, era la primera decisión que iba a tomar y lo iba a hacer sola, sin nadie a quien consultar. Sin ni siquiera mirar abajo sacó el papel del cajón y lo puso sobre la mesa. Se quitó las gafas para poder frotarse los ojos cansadamente, había sido un día duro y ahora estaba a punto de enfrentarse a la parte más complicada. Cogió un bolígrafo, dispuesta a rellenar los campos unos a uno sin vacilar, no podía permitirse ningún atisbo de duda, había decidido hacerlo y de ningún modo se iba a permitir flaquear. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos de un plumazo cuando comprobó que la ficha estaba rellena. Reconoció la letra de House desde el primer momento. Solo él escribía de manera tan brusca pero tan ordenada. Las letras eran todas de la misma altura y limpias, pero también secas y afiladas. Sonrió al recordar quién había escrito todo aquello y no pudo evitar que se le hiciera un nudo en la garganta. Comenzó a leer con calma, quería estudiar cada palabra que él había escrito; aquello la había cogido totalmente de improviso, no imaginó que él se enterara de lo que estaba haciendo. No pudo evitar sentirse culpable por no habérselo contado, él también debería decidir, era su hija y en los últimos meses se había encargado de demostrarlo.

Sonrió al leer los nombres en la hoja. El suyo se mantenía con su letra, lo había dejado escrito el día anterior. Descubrió que él se llamaba Gregory Daniel House y que, casi sin consultarle, había decidido que la niña se llamaría Elizabeth Mary House. Repasó los nombres una y otra vez, repitiéndolos en su cabeza como quien leer un libro de familia. Sintió la emoción de crear algo con él, ya sabía su segundo nombre y ya tenían nombre completo para su hija, incluido, ahora sí, el apellido. Continuó leyendo la inscripción, se sorprendió al ver escrita la dirección de casa de House en el campo que pedía la dirección de la familia. Aún se sorprendió más cuando leyó qué opción estaba marcada en la pregunta por la que le surgieron todas las dudas. "Relación de los padres"; de todas las opciones que había disponibles él había marcado "pareja". Cameron se llevó una mano a la boca sorprendida, nunca habría pensado que él iba a declararse de aquella manera, sabía que era un hombre de pocas palabras, pero hacerlo a través del papel de inscripción de su hija en una guardería le pareció absurdo y tierno al mismo tiempo. Casi sin darse cuenta las lágrimas caían de sus ojos y resbalaban por sus mejillas, estaba embargada por la emoción, sin saber qué hacer. Deseó que él estuviera allí en aquel momento, aunque no sabía qué habría hecho en el caso de tenerlo delante. Tras un par de minutos llorando y mirando el papel se serenó. Se limpió las lágrimas de la cara, dobló el papel y lo metió en su bolso, casi sin querer separar los dedos de él. Era demasiado importante lo que contenía aquella hoja, era una declaración de amor.

House se encontraba en su casa, sentado en su sofá, desaliñado y en pijama, viendo a Steve correr en su pequeña rueda. Él siempre había pensado que era una rata grande y fea, como casi todas las ratas, pero le gustaba como mascota. Era fácil de cuidar y nunca se quejaba por la suciedad en su jaula; en cierta forma, se veía reflejado en el pequeño roedor, eran los dos más parecidos de lo que la gente podría creer. Unos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Cogió su bastón y se levantó perezosamente de su sitio, llegó cojeando hasta la puerta y abrió sin ni siquiera usar la mirilla. Al abrir la puerta solo pudo ver a Cameron de pie, vestida aún con la ropa que había llevado a trabajar y, con el brazo levantado a la altura de su cara, sujetando la hoja que él cautelosamente había guardado en el cajón aquella mañana. Sonrió al pensar en que ella no había tardado ni veinticuatro horas en ceder, en aclarar sus ideas. Se echó a un lado para dejarla entrar en su casa y vio cómo ella doblaba el papel y lo metía en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Los dos juntos caminaron hasta la parte central del salón sin decirse nada. No dejaba de ser una situación embarazosa, ninguno de los dos se había declarado abiertamente pero los dos sabían lo que sucedía.

- Yo... no seré buen padre, Cameron. -comenzó a decir él mientras ella le daba la espalda- Dependo de la vicodina todos los días y soy cojo.

Cameron se había acercado a la jaula de Steve y dejaba que la rata oliera sus dedos a través de los barrotes. Ella dejó que posara las patitas sobre la yema de su dedo índice y que chupara la punta con su pequeña lengua caliente.

- También eres brillante y honesto, Greg. -contestó ella sin mirale, sólo atendiendo al pequeño animal- No quiero que prometas lo que no puedes cumplir. -terminó.

House resopló y suspiró profundamente. Realmente, él no pensaba todo lo que estaba diciendo, él sabía que ella ya no iba a darse por vencida y que él no creía todas aquellas cosas, pero aún sentía que debía defenderse ante cualquier insinuación directa de compromiso.

- No puedo darte lo que quieres. -continuó

Ella se giró de repente, sacando el dedo de entre los barrotes de la jaula de Steve y mirándole a House directamente a los ojos.

- ¿Cómo puedes saber qué es lo que yo quiero? Quiero seguridad, quiero un padre para mi hija, te quiero a ti.

House se pasó la mano por la cara, frotándose la barba y marcando el hueso de su mandíbula. Realmente, no estaba preparado para que Cameron arremetiera con tanta fuerza, se la veía decidida, con las ideas claras. Él también las había tenido desde la noche anterior, pero al verla entrar en su casa sus pensamientos flaquearon y el miedo se apoderó de su cuerpo. Repitió una y otra vez las palabras de Cameron en su cabeza mientras la miraba, "te quiero a ti", ella esperaba una respuesta, había clavado sus ojos en los de él, obligándole a solucionar todo aquello de una vez.

Él no supo de qué manera actuar y bajó la vista al suelo. Sintió que ella era más fuerte que él, mas tajante. Anduvo hasta el sillón y se volvió a sentar, dejando a un lado el bastón. Ella lo siguió y se sentó a su lado, levantando las piernas y doblándolas bajo su propio cuerpo. Levantó un brazo y apoyó el codo sobre el respaldo del sofá, dejando luego caer su cabeza sobre la palma de su mano. De lado podía contemplar mejor el semblante de él, podía estudiarle y observar casi cada cosa que pasaba por su mente. Pasaron así varios minutos, sin hablarse. House miraba al frente o hacía abajo, a la moqueta. Ella no le había quitado ojo de encima desde que se habían sentado, esperando a que él dijera algo. Tras casi diez minutos él fue el primero en hablar.

- Soñé contigo. -ella le miró extrañada por la revelación. Él le contó pausadamente cómo, después de recibir el disparo, su mente se fue a negro y soñó despertarse en el hospital junto a ella. Le explicó todo lo ocurrido en el pasillo, cómo era ella la que siempre le despertaba cuando estaba dormido y le contó lo que sintió al acariciarla con manos metálicas, deseando poder hacerlo con las propias.

- ¿Y qué crees que significa? -preguntó ella intrigada, a pesar de saber la respuesta.

- ¿No lo sabe tu amigo Freud? -contestó él con sarcasmo, recordando aquel psicoanálisis que ella le hizo en su cita.

Ella rodó los ojos y suspiró sonriendo.

- Quiero que me digas qué significa para ti que yo estuviera en tus sueños.

Él se levantó súbitamente del sitio, le tenía contra las cuerdas, no podía alargar aquello por mucho más tiempo. Él mismo se había delatado al rellenar aquel papel, pero en aquel momento estaba abrumado por los acontecimientos. Nunca se arrepentiría de lo que habia hecho, cuando rellenó la inscripción lo hizo sinceramente, era lo que quería escribir, era su deseo, su anhelo plasmado en una hoja, sólo que ahora le parecía demasiado para él.

- No lo sé. -dijo con voz temblorosa. Ella sonrió ligeramente, estaba consiguiendo lo que quería. No es que con el papel no tuviera suficiente, sino que quería recuperar la sensación que había tenido una hora antes cuando estaba sola en el hospital y había leido por primera vez lo que él había escrito.- Supongo que te... - continuó él tartamudeando mientras miraba a todas partes del cuarto menos a ella. No podía mantener los ojos quietos y el bastón no podía clavarse más en la moqueta del suelo. Mientras apretaba fuertemente la empuñadura sintió la necesidad de rogarle, se sentía preso, le faltaba aire.- ¡No me hagas decirlo!

Ella sonrió abiertamente cuando él levantó la vista al techo y vio cómo tragaba con dificultad. Su nuez se marcó en su cuello cuando intentó tragar saliva con fuerza. Se levantó del sillón y caminó hasta donde él estaba, aún sin mirarla. Se acercó lentamente mientras veía cómo él evitaba su mirada. Cuando ella ya se encontraba prácticamente pegada a él House bajó la vista para juntar sus ojos en los de ella. Le relajaba pensar que ella llevaba tan bien aquello, ella le había dicho que él le daba seguridad, pero lo cierto era que ella también se la daba a él. Cameron levantó ligeramente la camisa de House e introdujo los dedos en las presillas de sus pantalones a cada lado de la cintura, estirando de ellas y trayéndole pasa sí hasta que él sintió su tripa contra su abdomen. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de House al notar algo redondo y duro contra sí y el calor de la respiración de Cameron contra su cara, sin poder decidir qué sensación le resultaba más placentera. Ella levantó su brazo hasta que su mano se situó a la altura de la cara de él; acercó la palma a su piel y acarició suavemente su barba, que tanto le gustaba. Él respiraba de forma superficial y rápida, ella lentamente, estaba más tranquila, sin duda había ido con el plan preparado de antemano, dispuesta a ofrecerle algo que él no pudiera rechazar. Con tiento y calma ella continuó acariciando su cara, sin dejar de mirarle un solo segundo, compartiendo el aire que respiraban, sintiendo el calor que desprendían. Casi sin darse cuenta él bajó su cabeza lentamente y posó su labios en los de ella, quería sentirla, había soñado cientos de veces con volver a hacerlo desde aquella primera y única vez; no podía creer que en aquel momento estuviera fundiéndose con ella, recordaba la calidez y suavidad de sus labios, la ternura con la que besaba, la delicadeza. Ella levantó el otro brazo para llevar su mano hasta su cara y coparla entre sus dos plamas. Él continuó besándola firmemente pero con delicadeza, llevaba tanto tiempo deseando aquello que prácticamente olvidó lo que estaba haciendo. Se sentía tan bien besando a Cameron y sintiendo a su hija contra su abdomen que los minutos pasaron sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta.

Casi sin respiración y con los labios enrojecidos ella se separó de él y dejó caer la cabeza sobre su pecho, bajando los brazos y agarrándose a su cintura. En algún momento que ninguno de los dos recordaba él había dejado caer su bastón para rodearla con los dos brazos, apretándola aún más contra él. Así, los dos abrazados en medio del salón de casa de él, totalmente ajenos a lo que pudiera suceder a su alrededor, se mantuvieron durante unos momentos. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante mucho tiempo, disfrutaron cada segundo de aquel abrazo como si fuera el último; tenían tanto que recuperar y que sentir que no querían separarse el uno del otro. Cuando ella vio que él no decía nada se decidió a hablar.

- Así que me... -no terminó la frase a propósito, imitando lo que él había dicho antes.

Él rió ligeramente sin emitir ningún ruido, pero ella pudo sentir la vibración de su pecho. También notó cómo él besaba la parte superior de su cabeza y reposaba en ella su barbilla.

- Aún recuerdo aquella noche, Cameron. -ella se estremeció al oirle decir aquellas palabras. En todos los meses que habían pasado nunca habían hablado de la noche en su despacho, tras la fiesta. Era un tema que los dos evitaban tratar, era peligroso sacarlo, guardaba demasiados momentos y demasiados sentimientos.

Ella suspiró al recordar todo aquello. Ella tampoco había podido olvidar aquella noche, aquella noche no solo significaba el haber conocido el amor con él, aquella noche ella se había quedado embarazada. Sin dudarlo un instante tiró de él de nuevo mientras le miraba a los ojos. Lentamente caminó hacia atrás por todo el pasillo de casa de House. No era una casa grande y ella supuso cual era su dormitorio, las puertas estaban abiertas. Tirando de su camisa y sin ver dónde se metía continuó mirándole a los ojos. House no podía sino mostrar asombro ante lo que estaba viendo, la decisión con la que ella le llevaba hasta su dormitorio le sorprendió y le excitó al mismo tiempo. Ella era la Cameron que él quería.

Tumbados en la cama, con los cuerpos entrelazados recordaron todo lo que sucedió aquella noche en el despacho de House. Repitieron los besos y las caricias, mezclaron sus respiraciones acompasadas, sintieron bajo las yemas de los dedos la suavidad de la piel del otro. House besó, una vez más, cada centímetro de su cuello, sin dejar un solo palmo de piel sin recorrer, no quería perder su olor, llevaba meses recordándolo. La abrazó como llevaba tiempo deseando hacerlo, rodeándola, sintiendo su cuerpo entre sus brazos, no deseaba a nadie más en aquel momento, en sus brazos tenía todo lo que había querido desde hacía meses, algo que había añorado durante años. Sus manos se entrelazaron una y otra vez, sin querer soltarse, habían pasado tanto tiempo el uno sin el otro que no querían perder ni un momento más, aquella era la única manera en la que, por el momento, se entendían, sin palabras, con caricias, con besos.

Cameron se sintió incapaz de separar el placer y el amor en el momento en el que sintió las manos temblorosas de House posarse sobre su vientre. Un escalofrío recorrió toda su espalda al sentir su piel acariciar su abultada tripa; él movía los dedos delicadamente pero con dudas, como si fuera a romper algo o no se atreviera a tocar demasiado. Recorrió cada centímetro de piel, desde su pubis hasta su pecho, sintiendo el calor que desprendía. Ella cerró lo ojos para dejarse llevar por las sensaciones, él nunca había acariciado su tripa, únicamente había accedido a darle la crema, pero en ningún momento la había recorrido con la suavidad y ternura que lo hacía en aquellos momentos. Abrió súbitamente los ojos cuando sintió sus labios sobre su piel, miró hacia abajo y vio a House besando delicadamente el bulto en su vientre mientras seguía acariciándola. Él miró hacia arriba cuando notó que Cameron tensaba los músculos. Sus ojos se encontraron una vez más. Él apartó sus labios de su piel y de forma algo torpe debido a su pierna subió hasta donde ella estaba y, mirándola desde arriba, se fijó en sus ojos.

- No lloras esta vez. -le dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla con el pulgar, como lo hiciera meses atrás.

Ella negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía. Los dos recordaban cómo sus lágrimas cayeron incesantes cuando él comenzó a besarla y a acariciarla bajo el vestido. También recordaron los dos el brillo que vieron en los ojos del otro.

Él bajó la cabeza para besarla una vez más, rozando sus labios con los de ella, acariciando su piel desnuda incansablemente.

Tres horas después a House le despertaba el dolor de su pierna. Abrió el cajón de la mesilla, donde inteligentemente guardaba siempre unas pastillas de vicodina y las tragó de golpe. Cuando se hubo espabilado recordó lo sucedido, sonrió. Alargó el brazo en la oscuridad para rodear a Cameron, pero ella no estaba. Movió el brazo por todas las sábanas sin éxito, ella no se encontraba a su lado y la tela estaba fría. Cerró los ojos y recordó lo solo que se sintió aquella noche al despertarse en su sillón. Ella le había abandonado, sin explicaciones, sin despedidas. Se echó las manos a la cara y suspiró profundamente, deseó que aquello no se hubiera repetido, en aquel momento no sería capaz de aguantar un abandono más, no después de lo que había sentido.

Recorrío el cuarto con la mirada, empezando por la puerta y siguiendo por el armario frente a la cama. Cuando llegó a la ventana vio una silueta mirando a través de ella. No le costó reconocer que era Cameron, estaba de pie, desnuda, mirando al frente, pensativa. Pesadamente por el dolor de su pierna se levantó de la cama y cojeó hasta la ventana. Se puso tras ella y carraspeó antes de hablar.

- Allison. -ella sintió su cuerpo estremecerse, él nunca la llamaba por su nombre, solo lo había hecho una vez, aquella noche. Le parecía que su nombre sonaba extraño de sus labios, pero también tierno, con un sentimiento que nunca había conocido en él.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando sintió que sus manos se posaban en su cintura desnuda y se movían acariciando su piel hasta rodear su tripa. Podía sentir el cuerpo de él tras ella y el calor de sus manos en su vientre, sus pulgares trazando delicados círculos en su piel. Ella respiró profundamente, llevaba tanto tiempo deseando aquello que le pareció irreal. Levantó los brazos ligeramente para situar sus manos sobre las de él, compartiendo el calor que ambos emanaban.

Notó los labios de él depositar en su hombro pequeños besos y subir hasta su cuello, donde él respiró lentamente y continuó besándola como había hecho tantas veces las dos noches que habían pasado juntos. Subió hasta su oído, situando la boca junto al lóbulo de su oreja.

- Vuelve a la cama. Os echo de menos. -susurró con suavidad.


End file.
